Awakening the Heart
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Skye must learn how to cope with her new abilities and learn to trust those around her because the months she'd lay in a coma after the Temple leaves her in a familiar yet unfamiliar world. Can she trust enemies who've become allies while attempting to control her new powers or will she literally bring the walls down around them? Post 2x10 "What They Become"
1. A Whole in Parts

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>There was no stopping the pain, everything seemed to be amplified a thousand times over and despite the wonder of power running through her she wouldn't realize it was her causing the temple to collapse until much later. Stone fell down around her, everything seemed to cave in without a care where it fell or who on. Nothing mattered at that moment because everything she'd buried deep was rolling out like waves and magnified a thousand times over.<p>

_Trip dead…_

_Her mother dead…_

_Mack dead…_

_The team broken…_

_Her father was insane…_

_She wasn't human…_

_The man she'd fallen for betraying her…_

_She was just a toy being fought over by two children…_

Just as it had begun it ended, Skye felt nothing as darkness surrounded her and her body met the floor. The last thing she saw was the door opening slowly, black clouded her eyes as exhaustion overtook her.

* * *

><p>The sound of beeping was the only sound in the room, Coulson stood in the doorway to the Infirmary watching as the agent he'd come to love as daughter lay in her induced coma state. There had been no choice but to go forward with long term sedation and the HYDRA freezing technique hadn't been an option. The presence of his second-in-command drew his attention away.<p>

"We failed to protect her."

May shook her head, "no we did everything we could to try, Trip's sacrifice was proof of that. The events were beyond our control, we had no way of knowing what could happen and what happened down there we'll never know beyond what she's capable of."

Coulson crossed his arms, "she's a weapon without actually being one, every time we attempt to wake her she sets off tremors that grow till we sedate her again."

"They're searching for her father but having no luck." May looked in at the room, "was recruiting them the best idea?"

"You and I both know that if anyone can find him, it'll be Ward." Turning to May he shrugged slightly. "He offered himself up remember, told us to finish what Skye started so I did the opposite."

"Her emotions got in the way when she aimed, I should have anticipated that."

He nodded before looking back at Skye. "She wouldn't kill him even if her life depended on it."

"You're so sure."

Placing a hand on her shoulder as he turned to leave Coulson sighed. "Two reasons, she doesn't have the heart and second, we both know under that anger and pain she's still in love with him."

"She's only lucky he refuses to harm her."

* * *

><p>Trekking through the snow of the Arctic wasn't the ideal mission Grant Ward though he'd be on anytime soon but Coulson wanted Skye's father brought in immediately to explain what was going on with Skye. Part of him, a small part that ached to love her again, also wanted the bastard explaining what was wrong with the agent.<p>

"Thinking about her won't help you." The voice a few feet behind him made him turn, he found Agent 33 stopping to adjust her pack. It still amazed him that after Simmons got ahold of the woman, removing the tech and healing the scar, she was actually okay to look at. The de-brainwashing was a process that took weeks but eventually Maya Wilson was back to herself. She decided not to stay with SHIELD but instead strike out on her own, except they'd run into each other a few times over and decided working as a team would keep them alive longer.

"I wasn't thinking about her."

The woman snorted, "when aren't you thinking about her? You're pissed she shot you, you want to kid yourself by thinking you're not in love with her anymore but the moment Coulson states the mission is about her you're jumping for a chance to help." She pulled on her pack and moved towards him, walking past. "Just admit that the Marianas Trench isn't as deep as the hole you feel into when you fell in love with her."

"Hey Maya." The woman turned to look at him, "don't bring it up again."

Throwing out her arms she smirked, "nothing else to talk about for the next three miles."

* * *

><p>AN: I know for me this is really short but it's more of a teaser to see if you want me to continue.

Next...Let me know if I should continue

Please read and review...


	2. Finding the Father

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>First it was trekking through the arctic then it was the South American jungle. Ward felt like he would strangle the madman after he got the answers he needed, just because the man was running him around the world. Maya stood talking to one of the locals of the small town they had stopped in. It was the thirteenth they'd been to and there were a dozen more they had to hit if they didn't find the madman soon.<p>

"Small village by the river." Maya walked over with a map, "a white man performs surgeries for no cost, just in exchange for food and shelter."

Ward looked at the map she handed him, "it's him."

"How can you be sure they aren't missionaries?"

"Because he'd want to stay hidden and what better way than to just ask for shelter." Memorizing the map he shoved it into his pack and headed in the direction. "We can reach it by nightfall if we hurry."

The woman picked up her pack and shook her head, muttering under her breath. "Men in love are just reckless."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as they reached the small village by the river, the inhabitants just stared before women rushed children into shelter and men made their way over. Maya put up her hands in a surrender motion, speaking to the men about who they were looking for. Ward watched as the men exchanged glances before moving to them.<p>

"What did you say?" Ward looked at her as he joined her.

"I told them that the man's daughter was extremely ill and we've searched the world to bring him home to her before she dies." She gave a shrug, "it was the best I could come up with besides saying that he was a murderer. I didn't want them killing him before we could talk."

One of the men escorted them to a hut and nodded, allowing them to go inside. Ward went first and saw the madman folding away instruments. His head turned and he stood as he looked Ward up and down.

"Why are you here?"

"Skye, she needs your help."

The man moved forward with anger across his face, "that's not her name!"

Coulson had cautioned him that Skye's father would become ticked at the use of anything other than her birth name. However, upon being told her birth name Ward nearly laughed because she wasn't a Daisy and could never be. She was beautiful, strong and bright while her potential was limitless. All of these equated to the sky, which she named herself after.

"It's the name she chose and you should honor that." Ward stood his ground as Maya entered the hut. "She's been alone most of her life and chose a name to make it her own, you have to respect her choice even if it destroys the idea that she is taking away your daughter's memory."

The man seemed to stare before nodding and turned around, sitting down and both of them followed. "What's wrong with her?"

"The Diviner, it gave her a…gift but the consequences could harm thousands if not millions. She can't control it and if she kills because of it, I assure you she won't be able to live with what she's done."

A huff came from him, "you think you know her so well yet I dug the bullets out of your side that she put there. You're much more an enemy than I am so why come ask me to help our enemy?"

"Because Skye is more important than my own life and I think you'd agree the same." Ward noticed Maya roll her eyes, most likely because of his confession. "I've become an ally to Coulson, far from his reach but doing what he can't do for a fee. You remember Agent 33," he turned to Maya.

"You've changed your face."

Maya smirked, "I'm not brainwashed anymore and as for my face, Dr. Simmons can work miracles. I go by Maya Wilson now. We were ordered to bring you in no matter what but we'd appreciate the help, especially since Agent Skye's abilities can destroy the entire planet if not controlled."

* * *

><p>The news seemed to make Skye's father worried, even Ward saw it in the man's eyes. "What do you mean she can destroy the entire planet? No, she was supposed to gain a gift that can help like her mother did. She wasn't supposed to gain a curse, she isn't a monster."<p>

"Seismic activity." Ward stated bluntly, "she can create earthquakes and tremors when her emotions are high. She's in pain and scared, she can't control it and because of that she's under sedation. For the past six months she's been in a medically induced coma to prevent damage to anyone or anything."

The man pointed at him, "you can help her, you can help her learn control." He moved to Ward and stared at him. "I've seen how you look at her, you can help her."

"Skye hates me, she thinks I'm a monster and I assure you I'm the last person she will ever let near her." Ward stood up and looked at the madman, who rose as well. "You're her father, she needs your help and for once you can't abandon her."

"I never abandoned her, she was taken from me!" He yelled as he advanced at Ward.

"Then don't run when she needs you most and you have the power to help her."

"I want to speak to Coulson myself before I even think about helping him." He held out a hand, "I assume you have a phone I can use."

Ward nodded and withdrew a satellite phone from his bag, dialing a number before handing it over. "Thank you."

The man looked Ward in the eyes, "you're not a monster, one day she'll see that."

* * *

><p>Coulson hung up the phone he'd just been on and found May's eyes as she watched him from the chair in front of his desk. He put his hands together as he waited for her to say something about what he'd just agreed to.<p>

"Unlimited access to Skye is unacceptable, Ward could have brought him in."

"You forget, I barely escaped with my life if not for Skye. He maybe human but his strength and anger aren't." Coulson stood and held out a tablet from where it had sat on his desk. "Go inform Simmons about the new arrival soon. Dr. Zabo will probably need to work with her during the process of bringing Skye out of sedation safely."

"Zabo?"

"Cal Zabo, that's the name he gave me."

May took the tablet and walked to the door, "I don't like this Phil. I am still hesitant about Wilson and Ward walking around even with those monitors, this man should be locked in a cage indefinitely."

"Which is what I plan to do once he has exhausted all methods of helping Skye."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the second chapter, this isn't going to be all roses and balloons because while Skye and Ward know nothing is going to go anywhere for a while, it not ever Skye's father is trying to get on his daughter's good side and keep Ward on his good side by playing matchmaker.

Next...Ward and Maya bring Cal to the Playground.

Please read and review...


	3. Waking the Waves

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>When the quinjet landed, Ward and Maya walked out with Cal to be met by Coulson and May with Bobbi Morse behind them. She moved forward and held out two monitoring bracelets, which both took and put on. Removing a third from her pocket she held it out to Ward and nodded to the man beside him.<p>

"Security monitor." Ward placed it around Cal's wrist. "For your protection and ours."

"I see trust isn't present." He rubbed his wrist and looked at Coulson. "You don't even trust your own men."

Coulson took a step forward, "both Agent Ward and Agent Wilson are aware that the bracelet is a better alternative than where they could be. Now, I suggest you follow me if you want to see your daughter."

"What is her prognosis?"

"I'll let Dr. Simmons fill you in because it goes above my knowledge." Looking over at Ward, Coulson nodded to the quinjet. "Get that thing parked and then find Mack, he said he needed yours and Hunter's help with installing something on the Bus. Stay away from the Infirmary until otherwise instructed, after you can get your physical."

Ward nodded, "yes sir."

"Actually," Cal looked at Coulson. "I trust him more than I trust you, he comes with me just to make sure you don't try to stab me in the back while I'm helping Skye."

"I don't think you're aware of how dangerous it is having him there." May moved in and stared the man down. "He's done the most damage out of everyone, Skye is emotionally chaotic at best when he's present."

Cal smirked, "that is true but we want her emotional, she needs to learn to control her emotions and decreasing stimulus isn't the way to do it. You wanted my help so let me help, my way not yours because clearly you've tried and failed."

* * *

><p>Ward watched from beside the door as Simmons and Cal spoke about Skye. She looked peaceful lying in the bed, the equipment helping her to stay sedated instead of staying alive so he was able to handle looking at her unlike before when she'd laid dying. Moving towards her, he touched two fingers to her hand and reached up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen into her eye, no doubt due to Simmons turning her over to prevent bed sores.<p>

"He denies being in love with her." Maya spoke as May joined the agent watching Ward stand beside Skye's bed. "Says he doesn't care anymore because she shot him, that he'll never redeem himself in her eyes but he'll always run back to help her even if it one day kills him."

"He's only known orders and loyalty." May let go quietly, "never having friends or allies, just missions and that's because of Garrett. The psychologist filled us in on a few things after the five sessions she had with him." Folding her arms the woman smiled slight. "He's never known love either so it's hard for him to understand the difference between it and devotion. It's taking time but he's beginning to understand that what he has for Skye underneath everything is love."

Maya nodded, "and he's afraid of losing it when she rejects him."

"No, she's already rejected him so he denies it so it doesn't hurt him further." May met Ward's eyes as he walked away from the bed to stand by the door again. "It's a coping mechanism, building a wall and denying what he feels to make the rejection easier to deal with. It's something all agents do at one point or another when the job makes us chose work over personal relationships."

* * *

><p>Coulson arrived in the room as Simmons started to bring Skye out of sedation, he watched as the flutter of eyes occurred followed by the slight tremor that would only get stronger. Cal and Simmons both leaned over Skye as she started to open her eyes.<p>

"Skye?" Simmons smiled at her, "I need you to calm down, you're causing tremors."

The hacker's eyes met her father's face and she got a scared look in her eyes. "No!" Her voice was a whisper before they were all rocked by what could only be described as a large tremor. "Go away!"

He smiled at her, "it's alright Skye, I'm here to help you with your gift."

"Go away!" Her voice was louder, clearly hoarse from not being used but Ward stepped into the line of sight only long enough to pull Cal away.

"Leave her alone." Ward's voice was sharp as he pulled on her father's arms.

Cal whipped away and turned to Ward, "I won't hesitate to lay you where you stand, I said I trusted you more than them but don't mistake that for full trust. I won't let you keep me from my daughter like they have."

"You're making things worse." Ward's eyes floated to Skye's for a moment before pulling at his arm again. "Leave her alone, let her calm down…"

Without further notice, the man grabbed Ward and threw him against the wall, the specialist sliding down it like a limp doll. Blood rested on both his forehead and the wall, causing everyone in the room to pause. Suddenly the room began to shake harder, not the tremors of before. Cal turned to see Skye sitting up with fire in her eyes. "Shut off your emotions before you kill us all. Shut them off or I'll kill him, I'll put an end to the source." The tremors slowed and stopped, "I see I was using the wrong methods. Softness won't work but going after the main source of your emotions will."

A shot was fired and the man fell to the ground, they all turned to see Maya standing with an ICER. She shrugged when they stared at her, "he was going to set off an earthquake and he shot my partner, I really don't want to have to train another."

"Vault D, now." Coulson looked at Hunter and Mack, both pulled the unconscious man up while Simmons bent down next to Ward. "Simmons?"

"He's alive but I'll have to run further tests to determine if there is any permanent damage." She looked up at May, "help me get him to one of the other beds."

* * *

><p>The woman and Bobbi moved over to Simmons and helped get Ward off the ground. After the four had left with the two men, Simmons moved over to Skye. Coulson stood beside the bed with a hand on the girl's back.<p>

"He'll be fine." Coulson spoke calmly and Skye met his eyes. "Simmons worked a miracle once before, she'll be able to work it again."

"Hardly a miracle sir, just simple cosmetic surgery really." Simmons started pulling electrodes off Skye's head. "The tremors have stopped, how are you feeling?"

Skye looked down at her hands, "why is he here?"

"He asked us to kill him, to start what you finished but we decided to do the opposite of what he wanted. He runs our black op missions, the ones we can't lay a hand on if we want to stay in good graces with the UN."

She looked up at Coulson, "not Ward, why is my father here?"

"Oh, well we thought her could help you." Simmons looked at her confused but smiled and turned to Coulson. "We should let her rest."

"Good idea, we'll be around when you're up for visitors." He patted her arm before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Simmons removed Skye's IV, "you didn't seem afraid of Ward, isn't he more dangerous than your father?"<p>

"He wouldn't harm me." Skye rubbed her arms and looked at the wall where Ward's blood lay. "My father has this idea of who I am and every time you reject that it turns him into a monster. You saw what he did to Ward, there will be a day when I say something wrong and he will harm me."

"Maybe you just haven't gotten to know him yet?"

Skye looked at her friend, "I've gotten to know him as much as I want to. I don't care if he's here to help me, I'd rather be kidnapped again than accept his help." She looked at the wall again before the ground shook slightly.

"You need to stay calm."

"I want my laptop."

Simmons nodded and patted her leg, "rest and let me look at Ward, after I'll bring you some food to try to eat. If you're still up to it afterwards, I'll bring your laptop."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was enlightening, Cal managed to get Skye to shut off her emotions (linked to her abilities) but it caused him to be put in Vault D.

Next...Ward's ex and partner get to know one another, trading secrets about him.

Please read and review


	4. Beside Manners

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>A knock on the door to her room made Skye turn her head to the doorway, she found the woman who had shot her father. She held a tablet in her hands as well as a tray of food, clearly sent there by Simmons to feed her. Sitting up on the bed, Skye watched her move across the room and set the tray on the bedside table before sitting in the chair beside the bed.<p>

"I'm Maya Wilson, Ward's partner." She held her out hand and Skye took it, shaking it gently before pulling her arm back. "I don't bite, at least not fellow agents."

Skye eyed her curiously, "you don't seem like the type to hang around Ward."

"I'm sort of like a cross between Agent Simmons and Agent Morse actually." Maya smirked and leaned forward. "Bubbly and friendly normally but I can be a total bitch when I need to be, mostly in the field. He's not a people person and I am but we're both lethal so it works." Leaning back she crossed her arms. "I know more about you than I know about him, the man doesn't like to talk about himself."

"He doesn't like talking about the past." Skye shrugged, "it's not the type of childhood or early life one wants to talk about. Compared to his, I at least had a childhood despite being raised in an orphanage." Leaning back she looked down at her hands, "don't believe everything you hear because he's…"

"Totally and hopelessly in love with you?" Maya chuckled, "yeah I noticed. People tend to put others on a pedestal when they're in love with them. I do know however that he'd move heaven and earth for you." The woman leaned back in her chair, "you know Coulson asked him to find your father so you could get help for your abilities. Ward basically searched the entire planet, I was ready to give up after the visit to Africa but he continued on to Siberia, China, the arctic and finally South America because he knew if you killed anyone with your abilities it would haunt you. He didn't want that for you, despite how much he denies what he feels for you because he's pissed you shot him."

Skye swallowed her comment, "he searched the world to find my father?"

"Four continents, yeah and it was annoying as hell." Maya laughed, "he's annoying in his need to work consistently without stopping till he's dropping of exhaustion."

"Yeah I nicknamed him Turbo because of that." Skye chuckled, "he wouldn't stop with the training or work. I practically had to drag him away from working out to play a game of Battleship with me. I won all five games and he studied my maneuvering technique during it but after it was back to training."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made them aware of a visitor and found May standing there. "What exactly are you doing Wilson?"<p>

"Visiting Agent Skye ma'am," she shrugged, "I mean with Ward practically strapped to a bed by Simmons due to that head injury and no missions to run, I have nothing better to do. Besides, all I hear about from Ward is either about missions or Skye. I thought I should get to know the real Skye and not the one Ward has on a pedestal."

"I'm making a friend." Skye stated to May and the woman merely gave her a look.

After a few moments May nodded, "I assume you're talking about Ward?"

"Yes ma'am." Maya chuckled, "it seems between the two of us, he won't be escaping any type of horrifying story in the future."

Skye smirked, "you want to stay and add, I know you must have some dirt on him."

"I'd rather not, besides Coulson needs help with the team assessments." She turned and left, Skye smirked as she went.

"Chicken!" Skye yelled and looked at Maya again.

* * *

><p>"What is that about?"<p>

"Ward will avoid telling you this and May doesn't want it known but everyone knows, even the new guys. Back before everything went south with HYDRA, they had a teammates-with-benefits thing going."

Maya looked confused, "Ward and Agent May?"

"Yep, went on for a while until she called him on his shit after I was shot. I found that out after she became my SO. Now she and Coulson have this thing, at least they did before I became the human earthquake machine."

"From what I can gather Morse and Hunter are an item while Simmons and Fitz are circling each other. I can't get a read on May or Coulson so it's possible."

Skye leaned back, "hopefully Fitzsimmons get their minds synced once again. It's a long story but…"

"Ward told me about the pod incident when I asked what happened with them two."

"Simmons said she'd kill him if she ever saw him again, I'm surprised she didn't and that she's helping him."

Maya shrugged, "he basically asked Coulson to finish the job you started, kill him because he had nothing left. Coulson offered him a deal and considering its helping SHIELD, Simmons realizes that accepting him as a distance part of SHIELD is more beneficial than killing him."

"I didn't shoot him with the intention of killing him." Skye twisted her fingers together. "I shot him so he'd stay out of my way. I may hate what he did and what he became but I don't want him dead. If he had followed me, he'd have ended up like Trip…"

* * *

><p>"Honestly you should be resting." Simmons moved into the room and looked at the two women. "I already have one patient trying to escape my care…"<p>

Skye chuckled, "you expect anything less when it comes to Ward, he gets shot and still battles a group of men. He'd have to be dead to rest."

"I'll settle with Agent Wilson telling him to stay where he belongs." Simmons met the woman's eyes. "Would you terribly mind talking to him before he tries to walk after sustaining internal bleeding and a cracked skull?"

"Nope, I'll kick his ass if he even attempts to move out of the bed." She rose and smiled at Skye, "nice being able to talk to someone about him. I brought you a sandwich so try to eat."

Skye nodded to the tablet in her hand, "is that mine by chance?"

"Right, sorry it is. Morse told me to bring it down to you." She handed the tablet to Skye and turned to leave. "Ward if you don't get your ass back in bed I'll kick you till you can't stand."

Simmons turned and Skye looked up to see Ward leaning against the door frame, he looked in terrible shape. "I don't understand why I bother, between you and Skye you are out of a bed before you should be." Simmons moved over to him, "back to bed now or I will strap you to it."

Ward let his eyes survey Skye and she looked at him without a word. "I'm good now." He turned to leave but went forward, Maya catching him.

"No you're not, I'm getting you into bed immediately."

"No thanks." He made the comment and the woman merely rolled her eyes.

"I'm not interested. Besides, haven't you already been there with May?" She met his eyes as she helped him stand straight.

Ward groaned, "Skye…"

"Get back to bed before I shoot your legs Ward!" Skye folded her arms, "I'll make sure it hurts but doesn't kill."

"You'd just be finishing the job."

"Go to hell, better yet get back into bed so Simmons can stick you with a huge needle."

Simmons shook her head, "really you two, Skye stay in bed and you," she advanced on Ward as she neared the door. "Back to bed now!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well we know not to get Skye or Maya together in the future for girl talk or Ward wouldn't survive!

Next...Skye pays a visit to Vault D to see her father.

Please read and review...


	5. Complicated Relationships

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>The lights turned on as Skye took the steps down to the floor of the vault. It didn't surprise her that the bed that Ward kept meticulously made was trashed across the cell. She paused a few feet from the barrier with the tablet in her hands. Her father stared at her as if angered, he started speaking but no sound was heard. Looking down at the tablet in her hand, Skye pressed a few controls and looked up at him.<p>

"Can you talk civilly or are you going to throw me into the wall like you did with Ward?"

Cal shook his head, "the boy didn't back off, he knew what could happen to him. He got between me and what was mine."

"I'm not an object to own and despite his borderline psychotic behaviors at times, he was only trying to protect me from you."

"I would never hurt you."

Skye nodded and took a few steps back, "physically but what about emotionally? I could have caused serious damage to this base, harmed those here and all because you wouldn't back off. More so, throwing Ward across the room to the point he has a cracked skull…"

"At least now he'll no longer be in the way or emotionally abusive to you." Cal put his hands up and they hit he barrier. "He came to me after you shot him and I dug the bullets out of his side. He told me what he'd done to you, how he made you fall for him only to betray you. The emotional toll it took on you after everything, all the anger you felt. You're finally free of that, of having emotions for someone that abuses you."

She chucked darkly, "Ward and I have issues that are between us but I didn't shoot him to kill him. I shot him so he wouldn't be able to follow me and get himself killed. The obelisk kills those who are unworthy and his need to protect me, it would have killed him. As strange as it sounds, he means more to me than you ever will and despite the fact of his betrayal, I trust him more than I will ever trust you!" Turning she headed to the stairs, "at least I know he wouldn't hurt me if I pissed him off."

"Skye, wait…" He yelled and she stopped on the stairs, looking down at the controls. Instantly his yells were silenced and she continued upstairs.

* * *

><p>Walking down the hall she headed towards the infirmary to find Ward speaking to Simmons at the entrance. Pausing beside the door, she watched the exchange between the two agents and noted there wasn't hostility.<p>

"If you feel any alarming symptoms you are to report back to me immediately."

"I'm fine…"

Simmons nodded, "of course you are, until you're lying on a gurney once again due to pushing your body beyond limits its ready for. I've already spoken to Director Coulson and he assures me that you are grounded until I clear you medically. Find something to occupy your time other than rounding up renegades and horrible men."

"Sometimes they're horrible women, like Lady Donahue for example."

The physician nodded, "horrid woman, makes you look practically angelic."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiled and looked up to meet Skye's eyes. "I should go find May in order to get a bunk assignment since I'm grounded."

* * *

><p>Skye caught up to him as he walked towards May's small office. "You're avoiding me."<p>

He stopped in the hallway and turned to look down at her. "So you don't feel uncomfortable. When you shot me the blinders came off, I now know how much you hate me for what I did to you and every word that I say will be a lie to you. It's best I keep my distance because the more I'm around the more I gravitate towards you and that's not something you want." He put up his hands and backed up a foot. "Once Simmons clears me I'll be halfway around the world again, you won't have to see me."

Walking away, he started to turn a corner till she spoke. "I shot you to save you from Trip's fate. I never wanted you dead, it was to protect you from getting yourself killed." She took a few steps towards him as he turned to look at her. "You will always try to protect me, if you'd have followed me the obelisk would have killed you so I did the only thing I could to stop you from following me. I'm no match for you in a fight, no matter how much I've learned."

"Why not let it kill me?"

Skye just shrugged, "I'll let you know when I figure it out." Turning she headed down the hallway. "Try Bunk 18, it's vacant and you'd have your own bathroom. Your only issue would be a night owl for a neighbor."

* * *

><p>Waking from sleep, Ward looked at the small clock that Bobbi had handed him to find it was nearly two in the morning. Sitting up he leaned his head against the wall behind him only to feel vibrations. Sighing he got out of bed and left the room to knock on the door next to his. Knocking several times he only stopped when a voice was heard from behind him.<p>

"She's either sleeping with headphones again or she's just ignoring you." He turned to find Bobbi.

"Whose bunk is it?"

The blond smiled, "Skye's, fact you're so close to her is surprising. I thought you'd be in 5 since it's been vacant since Trip's death. It's on the opposite end of the compound with May and Coulson's. Skye only chose this bunk because it was far away and she wanted space."

"Skye told me it was vacant, I didn't realize she was next door."

"Surprises never seem to st…" a tremor was felt, "whoa."

Ward opened the door to the room and they both saw Skye turning listlessly in bed. Moans escaped her and the same two words kept escaping her mouth.

"NO! STOP!"

"I'm going to wake her before she brings down the building." Bobbi moved over and shook Skye. "Skye, wake up!" She shook the girl harder and eventually her eyes snapped open. "It was a dream."

Skye moved back, "go away, leave me alone."

"Hey, calm down it's just me."

"Go away, leave me alone." Another tremor floated through the floor.

Ward moved over to Bobbi and pulled her up by her arms. "Come on, leave her alone and let her calm down." Putting his hand out he met Skye's eyes. "We're leaving, do you want me to get May?"

The young agent shook her head, "no, just leave."

* * *

><p>Early the next morning upon entering his room from the shower, Ward found a note sitting on his bed in Skye's neat handwriting.<p>

_Thanks for last night. _

_I-2 _

_Your Move_

Smiling he grabbed a pen from the small desk by the window and a piece of paper from a nearby notebook. Writing down a message, he placed it aside before getting dressed. Once dressed Ward left his room but paused at Skye's, slipping the paper under the door.

Sitting on her bed with her laptop, Skye looked up when a slight tap on the door occurred. Looking at the floor in front of the door, she noticed a piece of paper. Placing her laptop aside she stood and moved to the paper, bending down she picked it up and found neat scrawl inside.

_Always here._

_Miss!_

_A-9 _

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long while the hacker felt like smiling. A knock on her door made her open it to see Bobbi standing there with a cup in her hand.<p>

"Coffee, extra strong." She held it out and Skye took it. "What are you smiling about, you nearly brought the building down last night."

"Someone understands an inside joke of mine. Anyways, it was tremor, barely shook the foundation."

Bobbi sat on her bed, "whatever. I need help with Hunter, he's driving me nuts. I'm stuck between dropping him in Siberia in his birthday suit or faking a pregnancy to freak him out."

"You could just ignore him for days."

The field agent shook her head, "no that usually leads to sex, which he enjoys. I'm leaning towards Siberia in his birthday suit."

Skye sat down, "couples counseling?"

"Tried that, we had to kill her because she knew too much." Bobbi nodded, "definitely Siberia in his birthday suit. Thanks for the help."

"I didn't even do anything!" Skye looked at her as the woman left.

* * *

><p>AN: From Insane father to understanding ex to a friend who has issues of her own, Skye has a lot going for her.

Next...tune in to find out.

Please read and review...


	6. Abilities Part 1

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>Skye woke to the sound of May's voice, groaning she turned over and opened her eyes to find her SO standing over her. The woman was dressed in combat gear and held a bag, ignoring Skye's body she threw it on the bed and moved to the door but paused at the desk. Sitting up, the hacker noticed May examining the large poster-like grid that was formed by duct tape on the bricks. Post-it notes lay on squares and signified the ongoing game of Battleship she was currently battling against Ward.<p>

"What's this?"

Pushing her hair back and unzipping the bag, Skye didn't bother looking up. "Recreation."

"Looks like a battle plan."

"Battleship." Skye pulled her combat gear from the bag, she'd last seen it on the Bus before her transformation. "Against Ward, healthy interaction at a distance and that works for the both of us."

May didn't say a word but snapped a photo of it before leaving, she paused however in the doorway. "Who's winning?"

"I am." Skye stood and looked at May. "He's never won a game against me and considering this is game number three since I woke up, my winning streak seems to be ongoing." Looking up she held up her cowl. "What exactly are we doing? I thought Coulson said no more missions until I can learn to the control my…abilities."

"Get dressed and be in the cargo bay at 0700, no weapons necessary."

* * *

><p>After grabbing coffee and a quick slice of cinnamon bread, of which Bobbi had made, Skye headed to the cargo bay. She found the base's quinjet being loaded, the second was loaned out to Ward and Maya during their missions. Fitz and Simmons were loading equipment onto it with Mack's help while May checked the jet's external.<p>

"Oh good you're here." Simmons rushed over and held out a small case. "Made especially for you. Fitz and I worked for quite a while during your coma to come up with durable material and even went into the archives from the academy to get the specs."

Skye took the case and set it on one of the seats, opening it to find a suit identical to her combat gear and gloves. "A second combat outfit."

"Not just any combat outfit, especially designed to contain and respond to your unique abilities. The academy has been trying for years to come up with a way to assist those on the Index to control themselves or at least way for them not to harm the civilian population. It has sensors that respond to your thoughts, allowing you to control how you release your abilities. So if you want to just project it through your hands, the sensors in the gloves will respond while suppressing nerves in your body that are especially used during an episode."

"And you know which those are?"

The scientist twisted her hands, "I may have ran a few tests while you were in a coma but," she put her hands up defensively, "I assure you nothing was invasive."

"I trust you Jemma." Skye smiled and leaned in. "Where exactly are we going and what are we doing?"

"May has yet to say a word to us." Mack stated as he walked past her. "You know how she is, silent and deadly."

The woman climbed the ramp and headed towards the cockpit. "Wheels up in five, Beta will meet us at the site. Fitzsimmons get strapped in, Mack go help Hunter categorize the recent weapons we acquired before he mislabels again."

"The likelihood he's in the storage vault alone is one in ten." Mack stated as he headed off the ramp. "Let me go break the lovebirds up before Hunter makes the mistake of knocking her up."

"Gross!" Skye stated loudly followed by a 'bloody hell, I don't want to hear that' from Fitz.

"Good luck you guys." Mack stated as he headed away from the jet.

* * *

><p>The flight was longer than Skye expected and midway through she heard the radio call from where she sat beside May in the cockpit.<p>

"Phoenix Alpha this this Phoenix Beta, requesting permission for joining formation." It was Ward's voice and Skye looked over at May as the woman touched the control for the radio.

"Phoenix Beta, specify personal identification and code."

The response was quick,_ "identification number 010183 Gulf Whiskey, shake the sky." _

May nodded, "identification received and acknowledged. Port side formation and continue to site."

"_Port side acknowledged, continuing to site. Beta out." _

Skye looked over at May, "that was Ward, why is he joining us?"

"He and Wilson are on site for environmental control only." She turned the jet slightly as the second jet arrived on her port side. "They'll maintain a security parameter for the site where we are going."

"Where are we going exactly?" May was silent and Skye nodded, "right, I'll know when we get there. Just tell me one thing, what the civilian population size?"

A few clicks of controls occurred before May spoke. "None so you can stop worrying about losing emotional control."

"Why do you assume I'm worried about losing emotional control?" She saw May's eyes as the woman faced her momentarily. "Ward's going to be there so you assume I'm not going to be at my best. Look, I'll be fine and as for Ward," Skye shrugged and looked out the window, "he knows when to back off unlike before and is willing to help versus harm now."

"You state that as if tremors haven't been occurring when he's on location."

Skye looked back at her SO, "check the seismic readings, they happen every night and they aren't because of him. In fact, correlate his visits and the seismic readings and it might surprise you."

"I can concur that!" Simmons stated from where she sat. Instantly she was between them with a tablet. "Fitz showed me the correlation of Ward's stays and Skye's nightly tremors." She started tapping on the tablet. "If you look at the frequency of length and time, you can see that during Ward's stays the length of the tremors are in fact shorter than the nights he isn't here. That is curious however," she looked at her friend. "How exactly does he help?"

Shrugging Skye looked at both women as they eyed her. "He wakes me before leaving immediately. His bunk is right next to mine so he does endure the force of the tremors more than the rest of you."

"Simmons sit down and buckle up, we'll be landing in ten." May said nothing more and the scientist departed.

* * *

><p>They did land ten minutes later and the ramp opened to reveal an abandoned field with some hills in the distance. Ward and Maya stood waiting in tactical gear, the female member of the team smirked at Skye as she walked down the ramp.<p>

"Love the suit, to think that will stop your earthquake-making abilities." She looked over at Simmons and smiled. "Any chance I could get one of those with the ability to randomly shoot Ward when he gets annoying?"

Simmons chuckled as she walked down the ramp with equipment. "I believe if that were possible that Agent May would have already requested it."

"He gets annoying?" Skye asked honestly. "I didn't think annoying was something he was capable of."

"Oh believe me it is. You know he's been talking about the idea of getting a dog for the last five days. Asking me what I think, what breeds I wouldn't mind and how he could convince Coulson it could be beneficial on missions." May shook her head. "If you know a way to shut him up please tell me."

Skye pulled a post-it note from her pocket and stuck it to Ward's vest. "Say it!"

He took the note and looked at it before groaning slightly. "You sunk my battleship." He mumbled and Skye smirked.

"You're getting me a puppy because I won, you said anything I wanted when you made that bet." She walked away as he stood there watching her, May walked out and shoved equipment at him.

"Help Fitzsimmons." Without another word the woman walked away and started walking around the jet to inspect it.

Maya shook her head, "battleship?"

"It's a long story." Ward stated as he walked over to Fitz, picking up a backpack and slung it on his back.

* * *

><p>AN: What are they doing?

Next...stay tuned for the continuation of this chapter.

Please read and review...


	7. Abilities Part 2

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>Skye watched as Fitzsimmons set up the equipment in a circle, they stood in a field with rocky boulders on one side and field outstretching onto the horizon in all directions. She allowed her eyes to watch as May spoke to Maya and Ward, they seemed to be discussing something before Ward hefted a rifle case on his back and started towards the boulders with Maya behind him. May walked back over and took Skye by the arm, pulling her along.<p>

"Stand in the middle of the ring."

"What is going on? I don't know why I'm here, nevermind where 'here' is." Skye looked at her SO as she stopped in the middle of the ring. "What is going on May?"

The woman turned to Fitz as he yelled and held up a thumb to signal they were good. Turning back to the young agent she nodded. "You're here to train your abilities so that you have control over them instead of them having control over you."

"And Ward is supposed to shoot me if I become out of control?"

"No, he's here to make sure that no outside body interferes. The equipment should neutralize any tremors so they aren't sensed by seismic monitors that surround this region of Southern California. However, if it doesn't than a team of geologists will come out to get the data and Ward will use ICER rounds before they can get within range of seeing you."

Skye took a moment to think about the situation before giving a slight nod. "Okay, how are we going to do this?"

"We're going to work on controlling your triggers first then move on to more specialized work." May removed a comm piece from her pocket, "put this in your ear, it's going to filter through voices and phrases. We need to see who and what triggers you, so don't believe anything you hear."

With that the older agent walked away and past the barrier of equipment to stand beside Fitzsimmons. Skye closed her eyes and gave a nod to say she was ready for May to activate the comm unit. Standing in the middle of the circle, she waited and allowed herself to breath in the method May taught her in order to control her thoughts.

* * *

><p>The first voice that flowed through the comm made her unsteady, it was Trip's. Without meaning to the ground began to shake and immediately her eyes snapped open towards the boulder where Ward was. Focusing on him she took a deep breath and the ground began to settle.<p>

"_Providence."_ It was Ward's voice that floated through the comm and Skye noticed May looking up towards the boulder as if wondering why he was speaking on the comm unit.

Closing her eyes Skye thought of the safety of that word, her safe word that she developed to let Ward know she was okay when he'd wake her at night. It was a word that could have meant so much more than safety but it was the first time she'd felt cherished by someone specific. Granted everything had fallen apart not ten minutes later but that moment was her safe zone. Instantly all the ground tremors disappeared.

Opening her eyes, she found May walking towards her. "Providence, what does that mean?"

"It's my safe word." Skye noticed the woman eye her as if trying to ascertain if she was being honest. "Ward knows it takes me to a specific moment where I feel safe."

May moved towards her till they were only a foot apart. "The tremors stopped completely, every time you are triggered I want you to focus on that moment. It seems to stop everything immediately." A second later the woman left Skye in the middle of the circle. "Let's begin again."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as everyone stood packing the quinjet, Skye walked over to Ward and punched his arm. He turned to look at her and she smiled before picking up a case to carry inside the jet.<p>

"It means she likes you." Maya stated as she walked by with a container.

"I know what it means." Ward hefted a container and headed to the quinjet. He set his container by the one Skye sat on as she spoke to Simmons.

May walked from the cockpit over to the two field agents. "Coulson routed your new orders to the console. London, you leave immediately."

"Understood." Ward picked up his rifle case and slung it onto his back. "Maya, you can flirt with Fitz later."

"We weren't…" Fitz started before fumbling over his words.

Maya nodded, "see you guys later." Pausing at Skye she put her fist out for Skye to hit. "Catch you later Quake. Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

"You come back in one piece, him…whatever."

"You got it." Maya smiled and headed out to where Ward stood.

Skye smirked as Ward started off, "oh Ward, you better bring back my puppy or I'll shoot you!"

The man just put up a hand to wave her off and Skye smirked, folding her arms. May's voice made everyone turn. "Wheels up in five, get strapped in."

* * *

><p>Fitz sat across from Skye, "you made a bet with Ward?"<p>

"More like he bet me he could beat me at battleship but I beat him at all three that we've been playing." Skye shrugged, "if he won I'd have to do ten pull ups, which he knows I hate and if I won I got anything I wanted. I wanted a puppy so he has to get me a puppy."

"Are we even allowed to have a dog at the Playground?" Simmons asked the question and Skye shrugged.

"Coulson just shrugged when I asked if I could have a puppy. I don't think he'll care as long as I take care of it and train it."

"Well I think a dog would be good for everyone." Simmons smiled, "what do you think he'll bring you?"

Skye shrugged, "I don't know but knowing Ward it'll probably be a Labrador of some kind."

"Perhaps I could bet him on something so he has to bring me a monkey." Fitz postulated and both girls laughed.

"Oh Fitz." Simmons shook her head.

* * *

><p>The sounds of gunfire were heard over the comm as Skye entered Coulson's office. It had been a week since her training in California, the equipment was quickly set up in Vault A so she could practice and each day she was getting better.<p>

"What's going on?"

Coulson turned to her, "May get her out of here."

"Skye, come on." May tried to guide her out of the room.

"_We're compromised sir."_ Ward's voice filtered through the comm and Skye resisted against May. _"Maya and I are prepared to do what is necessary so they don't gain information."_

Coulson nodded, "understood." Gunfire seemed to get louder and longer. "Thank you Agent Ward, your service to SHIELD will never be forgotten."

"NO!" Skye yelled, "no! Ward don't!"

"Get her out of here!" Coulson spoke louder and May tried to pull her out of the office.

"_Activating the explosive now. Detonation in five minutes_." Ward spoke calmly and Skye pushed against May's arms.

She shook her head, "Ward don't! Please, don't do this. There has to be a way out."

"_Agent Coulson this is Wilson."_ Maya's voice was heard_, "I'd like to talk to Skye if she's still there."_

"I'm here." Skye yelled despite Coulson looking at May.

Maya's voice was calm as she spoke. _"Skye I'm talking to you because Ward is busy. There is no way out, we're trapped with HYDRA surrounding us at all angles. We can take out this base and them but it requires us sacrificing ourselves. We knew it was a reality when we started these ops. I can say with certainty that you are all he is thinking about as he sets this bomb. You can help him by remembering the good and the fight he's put up all his life. Also don't destroy yourself or those around you." _

"I want to talk to him."

"_That's not a good idea or he'll stop doing what he's doing."_ Maya paused and was silent. _"We have to cut the comms now. You'll know the bomb went off when there's an explosion at our location in London, England. Director, thank you for allowing me to die as myself and not Agent 33. Phoenix Beta out." _

* * *

><p>Skye shook her head and allowed herself to fall to the floor. "No…"<p>

The comm cut on again and Coulson looked up, "Ward,Wilson?"

"_Providence."_ It was Ward's voice and he only spoke the word, repeating it_. "Providence."_

Knowing what he was doing Skye nodded and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to go to that moment a year before when she felt cherished with him. The thought of him and Maya with a bomb made her focus like she hadn't been before. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked at the screen on Coulson's wall, seeing the location the two were at.

Closing her eyes she thought of the location and closing her fists, she allowed everything she was to filter though at that moment. The comm with Ward repeating the same word, her safe word, filled with screams that seemed distant.

"_Skye stop!"_ Ward's voice filtered through. _"Stop, you'll harm civilians."_

"Ward what is going on?" Coulson spoke and instantly Maya was talking.

"_I don't know how but there's an earthquake here, HYDRA is unprepared and they're retreating in order not to lose men. Our location is fine however, Ward is dismantling the bomb as we speak."_

Skye opened her eyes and uncurled her fists, May was bent down beside her with a hand on her arm.

"I'm not sorry." She said it with pride and determination, May only nodded.

"_It's stopped, everything's stopped."_ Maya stated and she chuckled. _"Ward disarmed the bomb, we're heading out of here now and heading back to base. Quake you and I are going to talk about tactics because what you did was amazing and we could use it in the future."_

The young agent just smiled as she stood up, finding Coulson looking at her with amazement as if what she'd done was unexpected and it probably was. "How did you do that?"

"I just channeled all my anger at HYDRA to that location point." Skye shrugged, "I didn't want to lose Ward or Maya. I mean she's my friend and he still owes me a puppy, I couldn't let him die without delivering."

Coulson just chuckled and shared a look with May. "All of this over a puppy?"

"And I'm kind of starting to like him again but just barely." Skye smiled as she saw them both give her a knowing look.

* * *

><p>Something wet woke Skye from sleep and she opened her eyes to see a giant fur ball in her face. A light came on and she was instantly met with two big blue eyes and a cute face that she couldn't help but smile at. The while and black puppy was mostly just fur but she pulled it close and laughed as it licked her.<p>

"It's a Canadian Eskimo Dog, they a very loyal bred and rarer than other breeds due to low numbers so I thought it fit with you." Skye looked up to see Ward leaning against the wall, "you're both rare and I'm sure she'll be your new best friend in no time."

Skye looked down at the bundle and smiled, "I love her. After that mission you didn't have to come back with one immediately. I mean, you almost died!"

"I didn't want to risk being shot." He smirked and Skye shook her head. "So what's her name?"

Looking down at the puppy she watched as the tiny creature burrowed close into her before yawning. "I think I'm going to let you name her." She met his eyes, "you wanted a dog so we can share her that way we only have one running around."

"Bandit, the mask around her eyes reminds me of a bandit."

"Bandit…" Skye held the puppy up so she was met with blue eyes. "Are you a Bandit?"

The puppy let out a small yelp and Ward chuckled. "I think she agrees."

Placing the puppy down on the bed, Skye stood and moved over to Ward. Meeting his eyes despite the increased height difference without shoes, Skye launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him, her ear against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"I'm glad you aren't dead." She pulled back and looked at him. "Just next time, let me know ahead of time if you need my help."

He nodded, "will do, I'll let you two get some sleep."

Skye crawled into bed and Bandit curled up against her as Ward turned out the light. "Night."

"Good night, sleep well."

* * *

><p>AN: Everything couldn't be all hunky-dory, it is realistic to expect that these things can happen with black ops. I needed a reason for Skye to centralize her powers at a distance but also there had to be a surprise for even her that she was capable of doing things even she never expected.

Next...Skye speaks with her father once again.

Please read and review...


	8. Dysfunctional Relationships and What Not

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>Skye walked down the steps once again, dressed in her combat uniform and a tablet in her hands. Her head held high as she came into the light in Vault D, her father rose from the pallet on the bed he had been sitting on. He walked to the barrier as she stood before it, merely looking at him with no emotion on her face.<p>

"Hello Father." Her voice was even and she merely starred at him.

"Skye, it's been months and still I'm locked up here." He held out his arms, "I came here to help you and before I can I'm thrown in here."

She held out her hand and the room began to tremor before she closed her hand into a fist and it stopped. "I don't need your help. My family helped me and you're exactly where you belong, a monster behind bars."

The door at the top of the stairs opened and Ward walked down the steps with Maya behind him, Hunter followed her and stopped beside her as Ward moved over to Skye. He gently took the tablet from her hands and held out an ICER.

"I figured you'd like the honor."

She took the weapon from his hand and discharged the cartridge to look at it before reloading the weapon. Cal looked between them with concern, "what have you done to her? You've turned her into a soldier, no emotions and ready to kill." He shook his head as he stared at Ward. "I thought you wanted to keep her safe, protect her but instead you're handing her the weapon to kill her own father."

Ward said nothing and manipulated the tablet, the barrier lit up before disappearing. Skye aimed the ICER and fired three rounds. Instantly her father dropped to the ground. She holstered the gun before accepting the tablet back from Ward. "Where are you taking him?"

The agent hefted Cal across his shoulders. "China, Hunan Province to be exact. By the time he wakes from those rounds we'll be long gone."

* * *

><p>"You sure about this Luv?" Hunter looked at Skye and she nodded. "Why did Coulson agree to this exactly?"<p>

"Because he came in good faith and so we let him go in good faith, without knowledge of our location." Skye sighed, "he maybe a monster but he's still my father."

Hunter pointed his thumb at the door Ward had just disappeared through with Cal's body, "and your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

Maya snorted, "you two are dating without realizing it! I mean you share a dog, play battleship and he's so atuned to you it's insane. What about last time we were here and you two had that moment in the kitchen."

"You call me talking while he cooks 'a moment' because that's just what it was, me talking while he cooked." Skye shook her head, "we're gaining a friendship not a romance."

"And Bandit…"

"He wanted a dog, I wanted a dog and instead of having two dogs we share her." Skye shrugged, "besides, she's become everyone's dog."

Hunter nodded, "I'll be first to point out a domestic when it comes up."

"Oh you mean like the one you had with Bobbi last week?" Skye snorted, "because that was not a domestic argument, that was pure spousal bashing."

She started up the stairs and Maya followed, Hunter trailing behind them. "She's the one that came to me and dropped the bloody bombshell about being pregnant!"

"Well if you two didn't screw on every surface imaginable it wouldn't have happened!" Skye stated as she stood by the door.

"Remember that in two years when Ward knocks you up!" He stated and she gave him her gross face. "Trust me Luv, once you two have a go it's not going to stop."

Maya raised her hand, "I second that. The way you two look at each other when the other isn't looking or the fact you two have eye sex without meaning to have eye sex, I wouldn't be surprised if he knocks you up within the first few months."

"For the last time," Skye looked at them both with hands on her hips. "Ward and I aren't dating. We're not having sex and we're not planning to." Maya smirked as did Hunter and Skye groaned, turning to find Coulson behind her. "I can explain…I was just…"

Coulson put up a hand, "I don't want to know anything other than if your father caused an issue?"

"No, Ward already is taking him to the quinjet."

"Good," he moved past them. "Carry on."

* * *

><p>Skye turned back to her friends and co-workers to find them having disappeared. She groaned and headed towards the cargo bay to say goodbye to Maya and Ward as she normally did. Finding them loading their gear up, she pulled an envelope from her back pocket and walked over to Ward.<p>

"Hey can you do me a favor?"

He paused and turned to her, "anything."

Holding out the envelope she let him take it. "It's for my father. It's a letter explaining why we're doing this and a few things about me. I also slipped an updated picture in."

Ward opened the envelope and removed the picture while leaving the letter. It was of her sitting on the kitchen counter with a tablet laying her lap and her hands holding its edges while he leaned against the counter nearby listening to her. A small smile laid on his face while she grinned. "Who took this?"

"Maya, it's the only update one I have or I'd use another." She shrugged as he placed the photo back in the envelope. "I didn't have time to manipulate it since she gave it to me this morning."

Ward shook his head, "no, he'll know from it that I'm protecting you."

She punched his arm. "You don't need to protect me Turbo, I can protect myself now."

"We need to go." Maya walked past them and onto the quinjet.

"Maybe, but it doesn't stop me from doing so." He leaned in and kissed her temple. After he pulled back he walked away and Skye backed up as the engines to the quinjet began to roar to life.

* * *

><p>Standing in the kitchen making a sandwich halfway through the day, Skye looked up to see Bobbi walk in and over to the fridge. She emerged minutes later with milk and grabbed cereal from a cabinet before pouring a huge amount in one of the smaller mixing bowls.<p>

"You hungry there?" Skye looked at her friend as she dug into the bowl of Lucky Charms.

Bobbi finished chewing but grabbed another spoonful. "I'm pregnant, blame Hunter for my hunger. This kid is already like its father, it's the size of a pea and already making me exhausted, pissed off and hungry."

"Hopefully if it acts like him, it'll look like you."

Pointing her spoon at the agent, Bobbi nodded. "Agreed, although if it's a boy, he's going to break more hearts than I'm ready to take care of." She neared Skye, "actually you can settle this, you and Ward go make a kid and let it be the opposite sex of ours, they can just grow up and get married. We'll keep it in the family and know everything about everything so there's no worry if they're going to kill us in our sleep."

"Have you met Ward?" Skye gave her a look, "the man could murder us all in our sleep and no one be the wiser of what happened."

Bobbi shrugged her shoulders, "true but harming us would piss you off and he'd never do anything to compromise the new relationship he has with you." She leaned back against the counter. "So, are you onboard with making my kid's wife or husband?"

"I'll tell you what I told your ex-husband," Skye picked up her plate. "Ward and I aren't dating."

"You don't have to date to have sex or get pregnant, look at Hunter and I."

Skye rolled her eyes, "we're not having sex either." She then paused in front of the pregnant agent. "And you using Hunter and you as an example, not the healthiest relationship on this base. He still calls you a demonic hell beast."

"I know," she smirked. "Sounds horrible around you all but it's sexy as hell when he's…"

Skye put up a hand, "stop right there, I don't want to know. I'm going to go eat my sandwich and play with my dog. You," she shrugged, "go kill Hunter or something."

"I was thinking of asking Ward if he'd like to help." She walked with Skye out of the kitchen. "He has to release all that pent up rage somehow, you know since you're not helping and he won't dare look elsewhere. The guy has a scope for women and it only has one setting: you!"

Skye headed down the hall that lead to the hall that went to her quarters. "Have a good day!"

"HUNTER, GET YOUR ASS TO THE REC ROOM NOW!" Bobbi yelled as she passed the labs, where Hunter was talking with Fitz and Mack. "I NEED MY BACK RUBBED!"

"I'M NOT YOUR BLOODY NURSEMAID!"

* * *

><p>Skye shook her head as she heard Bobbi shout again, something that made Hunter accommodate immediately. It amazed her they hadn't killed each other yet because as much as they hated each other, they loved each other twice as much. It reminded her of how she'd felt after Ward had betrayed her. She'd hated him but she'd loved him just as much, if not more. Her visits had been frequent to his cell after the initial one, mostly to collect information but also to be around him because she couldn't stay away.<p>

"Bandit." She entered her room and found the puppy on the small bed Ward had brought back on his last trip so she wasn't sleeping on a blanket. "Hey there." Instantly the dog was upon her and she bent down to pet her. "Oh you've been a good girl huh?" Setting her plate down on her nightstand, Skye sat on the floor and looked at the puppy as the small fluff ball sat before her mistress. "I say I grab one of Ward's shirts, we curl up and watch Eight Below. What do you say?"

It got two barks and Skye chuckled, rubbing her dog's neck before standing to walk to her dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, she removed one of the many shirts she had confiscated from Wards belongings after he'd been locked up. She'd warn them on occasion, when she her anger wouldn't let her heart be any closer to him than a piece of cloth. After she'd woken to him being part of the team, if at a distance, she'd put them away. Her budding friendship with him replaced the need for the shirts. But on occasion, when he was away she'd pull them out and wear one.

"Skye…" Skye turned to see May in the doorway. "Training in ten minutes."

She sighed, "seriously? I was about to relax with Bandit."

The woman looked at her, "put up the shirt, bring the dog. I want to see how she reacts to your abilities."

"What shirt?" She hid it behind her back and May rolled her eyes as she left.

"I'm telling Ward where his shirts actually went, the incinerator route won't work when he returns. Take them back to his bunk before you head to Vault A."

Looking at Bandit, the dog gave her a half-cocked look. "Well I'm not returning them and I don't think I need to. He wears black all the time now anyways, what does he need with these shirt, huh?" Bandit barked and ran over, grabbing the shirt from her and jumped on Skye's bed before laying down with her head on the shirt. "Yeah, we know what's ours."

* * *

><p>AN: Just a normal day at the base with relationships that are various degrees of dysfunctional.

Next...Not sure...

Please read and review...


	9. A New Providence

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>The Infirmary was in such pandemonium that May and Coulson could only watch as they waited to find out the truth of what happened in situation one while trying to ignore situation two that was occurring. On one side of the Infirmary sat Ward on a gurney with Simmons examining the bullet wound in his shoulder while Skye and Maya argued beside him. At the same time on the other side of the room, a post-ultrasound argument was on going between a five month pregnant assassin and her ex-husbandcurrent boyfriend. It seemed to be a tennis match on which one was more entertaining to watch at the moment.

"You shot your partner? Normal people don't shoot their partners. Normal people yell 'get out of the damn way' before firing a damn gun. Actually no, normal people with excellent aim don't shoot when their partner is three inches away. You could have killed him!" Skye ranted while throwing her arms out. "Did you think about that? Did it ever enter your mind, even once, that 'hey if I shoot now I could kill Ward.' Did you even think of that even for a second?"

Ward put a hand on Skye's arm, "Skye…"

"You shut up." Skye pointed at him, "you and I are going to be having a conversation later on stupidity and death wishes. Which by the way, you assured me you were over, but granted at the time you were a little insane." She turned back to Maya, who had her arms folded.

"You finished?"

"Actually no…" She put up her finger and before she could finish Simmons interjected.

"All finished, you'll live but again you're grounded until I clear you medically."

Both women and Ward looked at her as he spoke. "When will that be exactly?"

The woman smiled, "when I deem you medically fit to return to the field and also mentally stable. After all, Skye does have a point about your death wishes." She turned and left, heading over to the two bickering parents. "Would you two please take this to your bunks? I can't change the fact that the fetus is indeed male."

"No what you need to do is get all science-y and take all of this asshole's genes out of this kid before I end up with another Lance Hunter." Bobbi put her hands on her hips. "No actually, I'm going to commandeer the quinjet and dump your ass with the polar bears so you can't get near this kid to screw him up."

Hunter pointed at her as he looked at Coulson, "you're seeing this sir, pure and unadulterated spousal abuse."

Skye rolled her eyes, "you aren't even married anymore."

"You aren't one to talk luv, considering you're standing there lecturing Wilson for accidently shooting her partner while hovering like a wife."

"Shut up Hunter!" That came from both Ward and Skye.

"Go on, leave my Infirmary." Simmons waved the two parents out of the room.

* * *

><p>May and Coulson finally stepped into the room and over to the three. Skye had started her lecturing again until May snapped her fingers and all three looked at them. With a wave of her hand both women took a step back from each other.<p>

"I want silence from both of you or you'll leave this Infirmary while I debrief Ward." May ignored Simmons as she started placing Ward's arm in a sling. "What happened?"

Ward sighed and nodded his head towards Maya. "We were clearing the last room before we started towards the safe. We were about to head to the safe when all the lights went out and suddenly we were flooded by red light. It was hard to see, five of HYDRA's men flooded the room and between her shooting and me canceling physically, I got shot. We cancelled them, retrieved the item from the safe and installed Skye's program before leaving."

"I assume the multitude of black kevlar was the reason for the miscalculation?" Coulson turned towards Maya.

"Yes sir. The red light made it hard to distinguish who was who. The only saving factor was this guy's refusal to shave, he was easier to spot in the end so I knew who he was when they all started going down."

Coulson nodded, "get cleaned up both of you and get some food, rest or whatever you need. I'll do a full debrief tomorrow morning at 0900." He looked directly at Skye, "enough."

"But…"

"Stay with Ward so he doesn't attempt escaping till Simmons clears him." With that both May and Coulson left the Infirmary.

Maya patted his good arm, "you good?"

"Fine, wasn't your fault or at least not entirely." He patted her arm and she nodded.

"Take care of him Quake." She tapped Skye's arm before leaving the two.

* * *

><p>Skye shoved her hands in her pocket and rocked back slightly on her heels. "So, sorry about that. Maya really didn't deserve that and neither did you. I'll apologize to her later."<p>

Simmons shook her head as she finished adjusting his sling. "You two are bloody unbearable to watch. You're free, go away from here before I have the urge to lock you in a broom closet."

"What? That doesn't make sense!" Both looked at her as Skye spoke.

"It makes bloody perfect sense. Now I'm not one to usually stroll into improper territory…"

Skye put out her hand in a stop fashion. "Then don't."

"But clearly the unresolved sexual tension between you two is still lingering despite your strict friendship. Now my professional opinion…"

"I'm going to go check on Bandit." Skye said and headed towards the door.

"I haven't seen my girl in a while." Ward followed her as though escaping death. "I'll join you."

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Skye found Ward by his window looking out at the wilderness that surrounded their base. It was an abandoned empty military base building, over run by vegetation and left to nature or at least the base was.<p>

"Hey." Skye smiled as she neared him, her hand slipping to his waist under his bad arm. "What's going on in that locked vault of a mind you have?"

His free hand slipped up her arm and pulled her closer, weaving his fingers through her hair. "One of the agents today, when I searched for weapons or anything useful for us I became shell-shocked. Maya had to dig her finger into my wound to wake me up."

Laying her head against his chest she listened before speaking. "PTSD?"

"No, it was a girl no older than you and she reminded me so much of you that it was…"

Picking her head up, Skye let her chin rest against his chest. "The flashback to when I was dying? That's PTSD, it was traumatic for you so it's okay to feel that way."

"I wavered for a while you were dying. It kept going through my mind that if you died it was over, I was going to turn Garrett in." He sighed and looked down at her. "Then he showed up and offered to save you, told me he had to do what was necessary to get the cure. Basically reminded me of what I owed him." Running his hand from her hair down to her back, Ward shook his head as he looked up out the window again. "I was a fool to follow him, to think I owed him. I should have turned on him then, when he nearly destroyed the one person I'd actually allowed myself to…to care for."

She snorted and he looked down at her, finding her grinning. "You being in love with me is kind of the worst kept secret on this base after Hunter and Bobbi."

* * *

><p>He pulled away from her and sat down on the bed, petting Bandit as the dog made her way over to her master. "We're toxic for each other, it's best we keep everything platonic."<p>

Skye moved to sit beside him and reached up to turn his chin like she had so many months before. "You're my best friend, I can tell you anything and I know you care about me instead of alternative motives. What I said at Providence, about you being a good man…"

"I'm not…I admitted that then and I admit it now."

She smiled as she leaned into him. "Well I still stand by it, he's just buried deep inside you." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she met his eyes. "And that's my specialty, remember? I move earth and rocks so I can find him, if you let me."

Before she could say anything more he weaved his fingers through her hair and pulled her in. Their lips connected with as much vigor and enthusiasm as they had months before when they sat almost identical on a secret base. Pulling back, Skye looked at him and smiled before turning his head left than right.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking for any blood left over from your recent cancellations." She smirked as she leaned her forehead against his and let their noses brush against each other. "You have changed from that man who took me away from Providence. The robotic guy devoted to a madman is gone, he's become a personable smartass who would rather socialize during grounding periods then read books alone in his bunk."

* * *

><p>He chuckled softly and pulled back from her, "I'm bad for you Skye."<p>

"Let me be the judge of that." She grabbed his hand and held it. "It doesn't matter what the world thinks, it's about what I know and what I know is that I want this." Skye gave him a brightening smile. "I've had months to think about this, almost a year and all I know is that when you go away I can't wait for you to come back."

"Is that why you stole my shirts?"

"Hey, you were a prisoner and they were going to the incinerator so they were mine. They still are mine and Bandit agrees you can't have them." She pointed at his chest and poked him. Turning to the dog she smiled, "go get Ward's shirt."

The dog disappeared and instantly moments later arrived in the room with one of his white shirts in her mouth. She laid down on her bed and put her head on the shirt before laying a paw over it. Ward chuckled softly as he let his hand slide up to Skye's hair, running his fingers through the soft brown locks. "She stole one too?"

"Yep and you aren't getting them back."

He smiled at her, "didn't expect to."

* * *

><p>Skye leaned against him as they looked over at the huge black and white fur ball. "So, up for a game of battleship?"<p>

"Can't." He stood up and looked down at her. "Hunter asked me to team up with him against Mack and Koenig in some video game. Promised I try my hand at it."

Skye leaned back on the bed, "no more promises for anyone but me."

"I'll play a game tomorrow, I'll be grounded for a while so we have time." He looked at her as she stood up, his eyes diverting to her feet. "I forget our height difference at times because of your boots."

Standing on her tiptoes she smirked and put her arms around his neck. "I find you being tall as kind of sexy. You know, every girl dreams of tall, dark and handsome but me getting you is making thousands of girls scream in anger."

His hand found her hair again, something she'd become accustom to since he seemed to have a fascination with it. "Let me date you, romance you like you deserve instead of us turning into Hunter and Morse."

"Babe, whenever the day comes that you get me pregnant and I'm hormonal you'll feel Hell on you in ways you can't even begin to imagine. Women when pregnant and hormonal, especially agents trained to be lethal and/or have abilities, the men suffer. It's a universal concept, on other planets too I'm sure of." She patted his chest and walked off to leave him in thought. "Come on Bandit. Let's leave him to repair his fried circuits."

* * *

><p>AN: So after a year Skye has made the decision she wants to be in a relationship with Ward.

Next...well he's grounded so he'll try to cook up some type of date plans.

Please read and review...


	10. Dating Where You Work

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>Skye woke to a hand in her hair, she opened her eyes to see Ward squatting beside her bed with a soft smile on his face. She smiled and buried her head back in her pillow as she stretched her legs out. Snapping her fingers had Bandit jumping on the bed beside her so she buried her hand in the dog's fur.<p>

"Morning."

"I made you breakfast, it's getting cold." He stood up after scratching Bandit's head.

Skye groaned, "I want to sleep, May had me doing late night ability exercises last night till 0300."

Chuckling he leaned down and kissed her head while smoothing her hair down her back. "Sleep, I'll give the food to Morse since she was eyeing it."

"Why do you have a fascination with my hair?" She asked as she settled back into her mattress.

"It relaxes me." He sat beside the bed on the floor and she opened her eyes to look at him. "It's hard to explain but when I was training you, it'd whip around in my face and suddenly the frustration I'd been feeling at your stupidity would just slip away. Now, it's just something about the girl I fell deeply in love with that my hands can get lost in while the rest of me gets lost in your smile."

Reaching out her hand she rubbed his cheek, "it's sweet and it doesn't annoy me or anything, I was just wondering." She sighed and picked up her head from the pillow. "Can you do me one more favor?"

"Anything."

"Shave..." She looked at him innocently and he sighed.

"It helps with missions."

Skye sighed and put her head back down. "Fine but the rugged look made you look more dark and dangerous. Sexy as hell too but I couldn't exactly voice that at the time because you were working for Garrett."

"Sleep." He stood again and scratched Bandit's head. "Bandit," the dog lifted her head. "Providence." The dog stood on the bed and moved closer to Skye, laying down so she was an inch from her mistress. Instantly she nudged her nose under Skye's hand till the agent buried her hand in the dog's fur. "No nightmares." Ward kissed Skye's head and smoothed down her hair before leaving the room and shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Around midday, Coulson found Ward starring at a computer screen while jotting things down on a notepad. He sat down across from the field agent and sat silently till Ward looked up at him.<p>

"We should talk."

Ward sighed and shut the computer lid, "about what sir?"

"Skye," Coulson smiled. "It's come to my attention through the grapevine that you two have decided to go further beyond friendship."

The former traitor pinched his nose, "actually sir it was really Skye's decision and despite my constant rejections of the idea she put her foot down. Apparently I'm not allowed to hide behind my past, my current status as a cancellation/retrieve specialist or the fact that I'm bad for her."

"Huh!" The man folded his arms and leaned back, "sounds like what May said to me. Well she did train her. Just know if you hurt her, I'll throw you to her father and explain what you did after letting May have a go at you."

"You know I'd shoot myself before hurting her." Ward smiled and shook his head slightly as he thought of Skye crying, "seeing her cry is painful. It makes me want to destroy whoever hurt her, especially myself if I'm the cause."

* * *

><p>Coulson stood up, "good, now what is this I hear about you wanting to borrow the quinjet for the day?"<p>

"Sir," Ward looked up at him. "One day, if Morse doesn't do it first, I will probably kill Hunter. The man sticks his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Where is Skye?"

Ward looked down as he opened the computer, "sleeping, May had her up training until 0300."

"Sleeping?" The field agent looked up to see Coulson wearing a worried face. "She's supposed to tell us if she doesn't plan to wake at 0800 or takes a nap." He hurried out of the common area towards the lab. "Simmons, where's the seismograph?"

"Don't yell sir." Simmons emerged into the hallway, very visible from the common area. "Why are you worried about the seismograph? I have no reason to keep an eye on it as it's past 0800."

Ward approached Coulson and Simmons, "sir you don't have to worry about Skye."

"Actually I do. Her dreams and nightmares usually lead to us holding items down for long periods of time." He looked at Simmons, "Skye is still asleep."

The scientist turned immediately into the lab. "I'll bring up the readings at once."

"No, what I mean is that Bandit is currently under a Providence Alert."

Both looked at Ward and Simmons eyes him confusingly. "Providence Alert?"

"It's something I trained the dog to do. She lays next to Skye while Skye sleeps and instantly wakes her if she senses anything more than peaceful sleep. Dogs have incredible hearing, Bandit can hear Skye's heartbeat accelerate." He watched them both eye him as if trying to figure out what he was saying. "Skye doesn't get nightmares, she hasn't had any for the last two weeks since I first introduced her to Bandit's commands. Check your readings, you'll see there have been no tremors in the last two weeks."

Simmons started typing on the computer before pausing. "He's right, there's been nothing logged beyond Vault A and the last few days have been sporadic at best."

"May has had Bandit with Skye in the room." That got both Simmons and Coulson's attention, they stared at Ward. "The dog isn't afraid of Skye and when she gets unsteady, Bandit barks and instantly she calms again." He stared at them, "you do know that May originally convinced me to bring up getting a dog because Skye had been wanting one and May thought it'd be a good calming mechanism for Skye?"

"No." The response came from both at the same time.

Ward looked at Coulson, "perhaps you and May should talk more."

"May talk…" Simmons laughed, "I think that would be the day that HYDRA falls at our doorstep. She doesn't like to talk in case you didn't notice."

"Excuse me."

* * *

><p>Coulson left the lab just as Skye appeared in the doorway with Bandit beside her. She tried to speak to him but he just walked right past her.<p>

"What's up with AC?" She pointed over her shoulder and Simmons shrugged. "Whatever. Anyways, so brunch?" Skye smiled at Ward, "can I convince you to cook for me again?"

Ward moved over to her and bent down beside Bandit. "Good girl, you're a very good girl."

"Uh Grant?" Skye looked down at him as he looked up at her while still petting the dog. "Hungry girl with inhuman powers, food now is good idea."

He stood up and looked down at her, her feet bear so she was just about the size for him to seize her into the shelter of his arms. Wrapping his un-slinged arm around her, he leaned down and kissed her head. "What do you want to eat? Pancakes or grilled cheese and tomato sandwich?"

"Wait?" She pulled back and met his eyes. "You're offering to cook me unhealthy food? Backup, who are you and where is Grant Ward?"

Chuckling her guided her out of the lab, "allow me to spoil you."

"Can I get a pan of brownies out of you too?"

"Unfortunately you'll have to ask May about that. I know she has you on a strict regimen of what you can eat and you can only consume a majority of carbs in the morning before you train."

Skye groaned, "damn you specialists and your training secrets that you share with each other. Fine, pancakes but I want them with chocolate chips."

* * *

><p>"Did I hear brownies?" Bobbi exited the kitchen with a tub of ice cream, her expanding stomach showing despite her wearing Hunter's shirt. "Where are they?"<p>

"I apparently can't have them without asking May, diet and all." Skye sighed, "convince her and I'll make double fudge."

"You got it." The woman pointed her spoon at Skye. "Oh and while I'm at it I'll ask if you can have the year off."

"Why would I want the year off?" Skye looked at her and the assassin merely shrugged.

"So you and Ward can have my son's wife, remember we need to keep it in the family because if I end up with a nut job for a daughter-in-law I won't be responsible for my actions."

"What?" Ward looked between them and Skye shook her head.

She held her hand out towards the assassin, "Bobbi has this great idea that you and I should have a kid…"

"Daughter now since this is a boy but you know, either one works because I wouldn't mind a hot son-in-law."

"Anyways, she has this grand idea that you and I should have a kid so our kid can marry her kid so we all know the history of the family."

Bobbi nodded, "yeah it works."

Ward put up a hand and shook his head slightly. "No, because any kid I have in the future is not marrying your kid. The fact I would be related to Hunter would lead to a murder at a wedding."

"Hey I'd be right there helping you. I wonder, maybe we could have Skye open up a pit of lava and drop him in."

"Not a bad idea." He looked at Skye, "would you mind…"

Skye put up her hands. "I'll grab a bowl of cereal and head back to my bunk so you two can plan killing Hunter without me."

* * *

><p>"What's this about killing me?" Hunter walked down the hall. "How's my big strong boy today?" He touched Bobbi's stomach and she elbowed him, "ahh, dammit woman."<p>

"I have news for you." Bobbi smiled at him. "Whenever Ward and Skye have a kid, it'll be our future daughter or son-in-law. We've already decided this and you'll die by your sister-in-law dropping you in a pit of lava at the wedding."

Ward folded his arms as best as possible with his arm in a sling. "Sounds fine to me."

"Grant Ward get your ass in this kitchen this minute or I'll drop your ass in a pit of lava." Skye spoke sternly from the kitchen. "I said pancakes with chocolate chips. Need I remind you, girl with inhuman powers and hunger doesn't mix well?"

Ward pointed over his shoulder, "I should go but we'll plan more later?"

"Yeah." Bobbi nodded with a smile before grabbing Hunter's arm. "You and me in the bunk, now."

Standing by the lab Simmons shook her head. "Oh great universe, have mercy please!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was interesting, Ward's attempt at romancing Skye with breakfast went sideways before having the father-boyfriend talk then the awkward talk about kids.

Next...the exact status of Ward and Skye's relationship becomes a hot topic while Ward is away on a mission (which we will see part of).

Please read and review


	11. Missions in Life

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>Skye stood in Vault A practicing her abilities on rocks and dirt when the door opened and Simmons walked down the stairs. Bandit barked and Skye lowered her hands, the rocks and dirt falling back into the buckets they had been in before. Bandit went straight to Simmons, who instantly bent down to pet the dog.<p>

"Hey, what's up?" Skye walked over and sat on the steps, Bandit abandoning Simmons to rest at her mistress' feet.

"Bobbi made a comment that was quite flippant but I started to realize it had merit. I need to speak with you and Ward in the Infirmary, alone."

Skye snorted, "if you're on the train of thought involving Ward and I having a kid, I'd suggest stopping while ahead." Standing the woman patted her leg and Bandit rose to her feet. "We're not having sex." With that she climbed the stairs.

Simmons was right behind her, "currently but considering your emotions and abilities, the likelihood of danger and damage during the future act is perhaps a reason to take caution. Because of this it would be best I speak with you both privately."

At the top of the stairs, Skye turned to look at her friend. "Drop it Simmons, whenever that happens, if it does then it wouldn't be your business anyway."

"Skye I am merely trying to protect us all from the potential earthquake that could occur. I don't think you want a private act creating a public disaster."

Closing her eyes, the hacker pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hence the reason that every time I attempt seduction, Ward retreats or splashes cold water on the mood." She dropped her arm and looked her friend in the eyes. "As I said, we aren't having sex so please drop the subject."

"Oh, I understand now."

"Okay, glad." It was sarcastic and out quickly as Skye left Vault A, Bandit behind her.

* * *

><p>While it seemed the matter was settled on base, across the world in Australia were just getting started a day later. In the hotel bar, while waiting on their target, Maya was asking Ward questions that made him, for the first time in his life, crawl under a rock and die. It was impossible to get away from the woman because she was his partner and was facing the direction his back was turned to and vice versa.<p>

"So before we left, Simmons let it slip to Bobbi and she told me that you're turning down sex from Skye?" Maya shook her head, "I knew there was something wrong with you but clearly from what Skye says and May glares at, you know how to act in that area so what the hell is wrong with you?"

Trying to ignore her he looked around, "can we drop this subject?"

"No we're not dropping this subject. You are hot, I'll admit that and I've seen the way you look at Skye and she looks at you so why aren't the two of you going to town every time we're resting or grounded?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ward looked her square in the eyes. "Drop it Maya, I mean it."

"Oh I get it." Maya smirked and took a sip of her beer. "You know how to act while undercover but you're scared of being yourself, of dropping your masks." Patting his hand she smiled, "it's okay to be afraid Grant, it happens to the best of us. Skye has seen everything you are and she's accepted you as you. I think you'll be okay."

"It's not me I'm worried about." It was with gritted teeth as he avoided her, looking for their target and found him at the bar with two blonds. They were working girls and clearly looking for a good paycheck at the end of the night.

Maya was silent before she nodded, "you're afraid of setting off Skye's abilities. She seems so normal, so human almost all the times so I forget about them when they aren't flashed in my face."

"I never forget, I don't have the luxury." Ward drowned his whiskey and stood. "Skye is Skye but that means the ability of possibly destroying the planet comes with her. I've accepted that but it also means I have to be hyper vigilant when she forgets so she doesn't harm anyone."

* * *

><p>A nod was all he got before Maya was out of her chair and over to their target, sidling up beside him as he dismissed the blonds. Ward moved to the bar to get another drink, keeping an eye on the target and Maya.<p>

She fawned over the man and flirted, playing on the idea of being a drunk single woman looking for a good time. The man was clearly not having it and moving away from her, the ability to slip the tracker into his pocket being lost with every second. Ward moved over to the two and put his hands on Maya's shoulders.

"I apologize sir, my sister can't hold her liquor." He pulled out his wallet, "please let me pay for your drink due to the harassment she's caused."

The man waved him off, "just take her home."

Ward nodded and turned to Maya, "come on, before you embarrass yourself more."

"But I was just getting started." She slurred on the last work purposely, stumbling so she fell against their target and smirked. "Oh hi there."

"Please take her home before she causes a scene." The man helped her stand with Ward's help and she took the moment to slip the tracker into the man's pocket.

Pulling her away, Ward steered her to the entrance. "Come on, we'll get you upstairs in time to sleep so you can make that meeting tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The hotel room was sound proofed immediately upon their arrival using equipment that Fitzsimmons had developed, with Mack's help of course. Upon reentry they reset the system and instantly were tracking their target.<p>

Ward's phone beeped and he removed it from his pocket to see his non-field phone had a message from Skye. Opening it he sat down on the bed and read the seven words on the screen with a small smile on his face.

**A-9, your move. I love you.**

He instantly replied to the message while he stood and moved over to where Maya sat tracking their target.

**Miss! B-10, your move. I love you too. **

"What do you have so far?"

"Well when he used his phone after we left we got the frequency so I'm about the make the call needed so we can hack him with Skye's program. How is she?"

Ward merely shrugged, "she's being Skye, she's also bored."

The woman turned to look at him, "how can you tell that halfway around the world from just a text?"

"She started mental battleship, it means she's bored and everyone else is busy."

"Can't you win at mental battleship, change your ships around in your head?" Maya rolled her eyes, "you'd think you'd win at that one."

Ward chuckled, "obviously you've never been in Skye's bunk. She has a giant battleship grid duct taped to her wall and uses post-its to mark our positions so we can't cheat."

"And I thought you were exaggerating when you said she loved the game." Maya picked up her field phone and dialed a number. "Here we go. Tell your girl she's about to get a lot of data." He sent the text immediately so Skye could get to her computer.

**Making the call now. Data incoming momentarily. **

Her reply came just as fast, meaning the hacker was in her bunk on her computer with her phone nearby. Bandit was probably laying against her leg sleeping.

**Ready. I want to know the scenario you came up with to get the tracker into his pocket. You're telling me all about it when you get home.**

Maya was on the phone with the guy pretending to be someone from his credit card company. With Skye's information gathering it made it possible.

**What do you want me to bring you this time?**

It wasn't as if her previous reply meant she wanted something, he just tried to bring her something back every time he went on a mission. It was anything from food to some type of bobble or trinket. She was restricted to the base due to her still undergoing training for her abilities so he attempted to bring the world to her.

The last request had him sputtering though when she asked him to bring her tampons, chocolate and Midol specifically. With Maya's help he'd managed it, even seeming like a hero in his girlfriend's eyes. So after that request he felt weary asking her, hoping he didn't ask for something similar or anything equally frightening like clothing. Her tastes for clothes varied at times so it was quite amusing seeing her look through her clothing drawers in the morning. Although you won't get him to try to buy her something clothing-wise even with a gun pointed at him

**Surprise me. Got to go, data time!**

* * *

><p>It was finally time for her to shine, enjoy doing something she was good at and loved so he left her alone. Slipping the phone in his pocket, he sat down as Maya hung up.<p>

"We good?"

"Skye is going to be enjoying herself for the next few hours with the data so we can both get some rest.

Maya had a gleam in her eye as she smirked. "What did she ask for this time? Another box of tampons? The look you had on your face while trying to shove the phone at me subtly was so worth it."

"I'm supposed to surprise her this time so I'm going to go out tomorrow to see what I can find. Probably a necklace or something similar."

"The girl doesn't wear jewelry."

Ward only smirked, "you don't see her wear jewelry but she has more than you, Simmons and Morse combined. There's a reason May gave her a jewelry box for her birthday."

"I thought that was a subtle hint to start wearing jewelry."

Looking at the ground, Ward shook his head. "She had this one set of rings she always wore, May said they got lost in a fight with you while trying to retrieve Raina. She refuses to tell me where she got them so I can replace them, something about how I didn't need to spoil her."

"Hate to tell you this but you do spoil her!" Maya stood and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm showering than I'm heading to bed."

* * *

><p>Skye sat at the bar in the kitchen going over data while eating a bowl of cereal when a box was place on her keyboard. Looking up she found Ward moving around the bar and counter with her bowl of cereal. Quickly he dumped it and started removing everything needed for chocolate chip pancakes.<p>

"When'd you get back?"

Ward looked up at her as she set the box aside and started typing. "An hour ago. I'm making you breakfast before I head to my bunk to sleep. You should open that, you'll want to."

Picking up the box she turned it over repeatedly. "What's in it?" He just smirked as he continued making her breakfast. "Come on tell me."

"Open it and find out."

She pulled the ribbon from around the blue box and opened it to find a small velvet box inside. "Oh my god!" She dropped the small box on the counter and stared at it. "That better not be what I think it is!"

Ward paused in his actions and looked at her, "Skye we both know it's not that. Our relationship is just out of its own academy, it's going to take years before we graduate to that lifelong mission."

Picking up the small red velvet box she looked at it. "Nice analogy, I was just surprised is all."

"I promise you're going to love it."

* * *

><p>Opening it she found a set of three stackable rings almost identical to the ones she lost. Instead of being the stainless steel she'd had before, the ones in front of her were sterling silver. Smiling she pushed her hair back and looked up at him. "They're beautiful."<p>

He moved around the counter and picked the rings up, sliding it on her left ring finger instead of the right where the previous set had once laid. "To replace the ones you lost in the fight."

"What's the metal, stainless steel or some knockoff metal to look like silver?"

Kissing her head he moved back around the counter. "Sterling silver, real deal and no," his eyes met hers, "it wasn't too much so don't start trying to persuade me to take it back."

Her eyes looked down at the rings and ran her right thumb over them. "I'd have to be dead for someone to pry them off of me." Jumping off her chair she moved around the counter and pulled him down into a full-blown kiss. "You're amazing, I love you." Leaning against the counter she smirked. "So tell me all about the scenario you guys used."

"It was all Maya…" He launched into the story while making her breakfast while she stood beside him, entranced between his words and starring at the rings on her finger.

* * *

><p>AN: Anyone what to guess if Ward had another reason for giving her the rings besides replacing the ones she lost?

Next...Stay tuned!

Please read and review...


	12. How to Behave with Prisoners 101

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>Skye looked up from her bowl of cereal to find May pouring coffee into Coulson's Captain America mug. The woman looked annoyed so Skye put down her spoon and leaned on her forearms to try to get her SO's attention. The woman merely looked up with an expectant expression, or at least her equivalent. It meant that something was annoying her and she didn't want any question but Skye knew she could get away with asking questions without getting her life handed to her.<p>

"Is it Coulson or Hunter?"

"Neither, it's the unknown Ward and Wilson picked up in Chicago. He can create an energy shield that disables weapons and prevents people from getting near him, not to mention knocked Coulson on his ass. The man is currently in Vault E, surrounded by brick in handcuffs and we can't get near him so annoyance is a requirement at this moment."

Closing her computer lid, Skye shrugged. "I can try, I mean maybe seeing an unarmed defenseless girl who is sneaking down without being allowed will let his guard down."

"You're neither defenseless nor known to sneak around anymore. You blatantly barge into a room and make everyone listen."

"Yeah but he doesn't know that. Besides, if he tries anything I could knock him in the head with a brick. I mean, it is made of materials I can control and I have been getting better."

May was silent before giving a nod, "play him as you do Ward in order to get information."

A smirk crossed the girl's face, "Ward would give me the world if I wanted, he doesn't know how not to spoil me but I get the point."

* * *

><p>Opening the door to Vault E, Skye let her confidence slip away and allowed herself to become the girl they'd found on the bus. Asking Coulson for her former security bracelet was fun but he gave it up, reminding her that he'd need it back immediately in case her boyfriend decided to do something stupid that required house arrest. He and Maya had been allowed to move around the base without the monitors around New Years as they'd earned trust.<p>

Stepping down the stairs with her hand on the wall she found herself face to face with someone around her age. The man looked at her through the blue barrier he seemed to be creating, almost as if judging if she was a threat. She looked up back up the stairs as if watching for something before moving down to the final step.

"I heard they brought an outsider in." She moved to the barrier and reached out, instantly feeling pain so she hissed and jumped back. "I guess they want your power too. I could see why, it's pretty great."

He moved over to her and looked her up and down. "You have powers too? Is that why you're here?"

Skye shrugged, "kind of, my mother was practically immortal until a HYDRA scientist drained her of blood but my father, he's got this superhuman strength. They're waiting to see what I'm capable of so until I show them something they just keep me under house arrest."

"Lincoln, what's your name?"

Skye smiled, "Skye, how'd they find you because my father said our kind hide so we're not found and used."

* * *

><p>The man seemed to be judging her statement. "What do you know of our race?"<p>

"Wait, you mean there's an actual race? I just meant people with powers but you mean to say there's an actual race of people like us?"

Lincoln nodded slowly, "what do you know?"

"Nothing. I was taken after I was born and only found my father a few years ago when his men kidnapped me from public. After SHIELD got me back, I've been on house arrest." She held up her wrist to show the bracelet. "He just said it was better I hide so I can't be used."

"That is true and your parents are probably of our people." He put his hands up and the barrier disappeared. "Help me out of here and I'll take you with me."

Skye looked back up at the closed door, "I don't know, they get really upset when I don't follow rules. I can't imagine what they'd do if I let you escape."

He bent down in front of Skye, hands still cuffed in front of him. "I can give you freedom, unlock your powers for you. They haven't been unlocked yet, when you enter the mists you'll earn them."

"It's probably not a good idea. I mean, being here isn't so bad once you get used to it. It's the only home I have, they're the only family I have."

"Skye you aren't human, you're Inhuman if what you say is true and you belong in Attilan not here among humans. They will use you, harm you once they find out what you are capable of. They will turn on you as quickly as they accept you, humans do that but we will not."

* * *

><p>The door opened and Ward came into view, Skye's eyes widened and while she was sure Lincoln probably thought it was because she had been caught, it wasn't. She hadn't told Ward she'd be interrogating their prisoner and his overprotective nature tended to lead to issues so her being around someone with an energy barrier was probably making his mind go into overdrive.<p>

"Skye…" Ward immediately started down the stairs and before he could reach her, Lincoln grabbed her and pulled her a few feet with the energy barrier rising. "Skye!" He threw himself at the energy barrier, only to back off with a hiss.

"I have her now and I assure you, you won't use any of us anymore." Lincoln spoke and smirked at Ward. "Your days of harming and hunting the Inhuman race are over! Humans won't harm us from this day forth."

Ward stared at her from outside the barrier, anger and fear mixed in his eyes. "Let her go and I'll personally help you escape."

"I won't let another of my people, especially one untransformed and vulnerable, be left to your hands. You won't harm her again, I saw her eyes and she fears you." Skye moved behind him slowly, out of his eyesight while he spoke to Ward. "She is not an animal you can order around at your bidding. You will learn from your mistakes human, no longer the master."

Skye smirked, "no, you're the one who made the mistake."

Lincoln turned to look at her as she raised her hands up and bricks flew from the wall, spinning a circle. "You…"

"Already transformed and you fell for it." Skye threw out her hands and the bricks flew at him, knocking him to the ground as the barrier fell. "ICER!"

* * *

><p>Ward tossed her an ICER and she caught it, holding it on Lincoln as he slowly recovered enough to look at her.<p>

"You betray your kind to assist these humans, why?"

Skye smiled, "I didn't lie when I said this was the only home I have and they are the only family I have. They accept me, help me and they have a trained killer ready to take out anyone who dares to think of harming me."

"We didn't plan on harming you." Ward spoke as he moved over to them, pausing only to lift Skye's short sleeve upon seeing redness. His eyes flickered to Lincoln as he let her sleeve drop. "We merely wanted to access how dangerous you were. HYDRA would use you for their own good, which usually involves world ending plans. We wanted to keep you safe but now I'm of the opinion we should just hand you over to HYDRA as a cease fire prize."

Skye rolled her eyes, "it's one little mark, he didn't kill me."

"No difference." Ward stated as he walked around her. "Skye could bury you in rubble and that energy field wouldn't even begin to save you. Trust me, she took out half of a city just because of a few tears. I suggest you shut it off permanently and listen to us or you'll find things getting unpleasant very soon."

"I apologize for him, he's anti-social to the core and has some very bad anger management issues. He tends to prefer harming and killing to actually being civil!" Skye looked over at Ward momentarily. "I thought we've gone over this already that you can't treat people like HYDRA every time they piss you off."

Ward merely looked at her, "laying a hand on you is grounds for getting his throat slit, he's lucky he's not dead."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I see that working together on a mission is a long ways off." Coulson moved down the stairs and slapped something on the wall. "Ward back off, Skye's alive and still with us so no killing unless otherwise instructed. I apologize for my specialist and field agent, their tactics aren't always the most hospitable or friendly but they get the job done. Skye you can lower the weapon, Simmons handed me the finished Neutralizer."<p>

"She finally got that thing working?" Skye moved over to it and looked it over. It was a simple metal disk with a circle of lights that were green lit. "Oh I am so giving her my last tub of ice cream when she creates one for my room."

Coulson held out a hand to Lincoln, "it renders your abilities useless if you're standing in the same room so perhaps you'd like to talk civilly instead of harming my agents."

"I have nothing to say to any of you humans and I assure you that your little device is useless!" He put out his hand but nothing occurred. "What have you done?"

Skye moved over to them, "we studied the crystals in the Diviner in order to make it. So what made us helped make it. We really don't have any abilities in this room but you could use some allies."

"You sided with these humans when you should rule them. I can't fault them for being what they are but you just comply to give them what they want from you."

Ward took a few steps forward, "he's been brainwashed by HYDRA."

Skye took a step back as did Coulson, the director looked up at Ward. "How do you know?"

"Comply…" Ward looked at Lincoln as he slowly stood up. "Take a deep breath. Calm your mind. You know what is best. What's best is you comply. Compliance will be rewarded." They watched Lincoln's face change and he looked up at Ward silent. "Are you ready to comply Lincoln?"

"I'm happy to comply."

* * *

><p>Ward looked over at Coulson before giving a slight nod to Skye, the girl pulled out her ICER and quickly shot their man. He fell to the ground and Ward bent down to check his pulse. "Simmons need to start working on him. He was probably sent to convince others like him to come with him back to HYDRA."<p>

"Let's get him upstairs."

Ward picked the boy up and carried him upstairs, Skye behind him. "It's going to be a very long and loud week."

"He probably won't be like he was once the brainwashing and agenda is gone." Ward looked at her as they exited Vault E. "Most times the people who are brainwashed are because they are too caring or don't want to do what HYDRA wants."

"I hope so, maybe he'll help us once he realizes we aren't the enemy. Two people with abilities is a lot better than me because I'm not field ready yet and he seems to know how to control his energy field."

The specialist gave a small smile as he headed towards the Infirmary. "If Maya wasn't available, I'd take you beside me any hour of the day."

Skye grinned and shook her head, "that's just because I'm better looking."

* * *

><p>AN: Well I just had to bring Lincoln in since he's going to be in the rest of Season 2 when it returns. So another Inhuman joins the fight, hopefully!

Next...As Lincoln wakes from brainwashing, he finds himself among allies and one of his own kind.

Please read and review...


	13. Welcome to the Playground

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>While the Infirmary had been full of screams and homicidal comments from the early morning hours into mid-afternoon, it was quiet finally except for the coos and awws by the team and other agents. Bobbi laid on a bed as May held the newest member of the team, carefully watching as the expert field agent allowed herself to soften for the newborn.<p>

"He's beautiful and well worth the last nine months of your cravings and attitude." May handed the baby back to his mother and smiled slightly as Bobbi looked down at the baby boy. "What's his name?"

Hunter chuckled as he sat gently on the bed, "well that was one of the more calming conversations we had." He looked at Bobbi with awe as he moved the blanket back from the baby to see him better. "Why don't you tell them darling."

"We decided to name him Charles Antoine after Hunter's father and Trip." She watched the team all nod as if it was the best name they could think of as well. "But we're calling him Charlie."

* * *

><p>Almost everyone dispersed after a few more minutes except Mack, Simmons, Skye and Ward. Skye immediately scooped the baby up and held him in her arms, smiling as she let him wrap his tiny finger around her finger. "First baby I've ever been kind of related to so I'm being bias when I say he's the cutest."<p>

Everyone in the room chuckled and Ward leaned over Skye, "I normally stay far from them but can I?"

Skye looked up at him, "hold him? Yeah, babe you can totally hold him." She handed the baby to Ward. "Support his head and be careful, don't break him."

The entire room went silent as they watched Ward, a man known to be violent and only gentle with Skye or Maya, just melt as he held the baby. He smiled as the baby wrapped a tiny hand around his finger, cooing softly. "If anyone ever tries to hurt you, I will end them. You're going to be safe Charlie, if your parents can't protect you then your Aunt Skye and I will hunt down the threat and do what is necessary to keep you safe from all danger."

"Normally that would sound creepy but," Bobbi smirked as Ward looked up at her, "all I have to say is aww. That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said and thank you. Mack already is his godfather but you can be his honorary uncle, his protector uncle."

Ward gently handed the baby boy back to her. "I'd be honored, thank you and I promise I will protect him as much as I protect Skye."

"Well then no one is dare touching him, I'd thank you now mate but I think waiting is the best idea." Hunter chuckled, "just you two wait, now that Simmons created that Neutralizer it won't be long before you two have one of your own."

Skye shook her head, "we're not ready for that yet but it's in the future hopefully."

A nurse moved into the room and stood there. "Dr. Simmons?" Simmons turned to her, "the patient is awake and very confused."

"Thank you Martha." Simmons looked over at Skye, "do you wish to join me?"

"Yeah, of course!" Skye leaned up and kissed Ward on the cheek. "Be back soon."

* * *

><p>The isolation room that Lincoln was in sat at the end of the Infirmary area, away from everything going on. Skye and Simmons entered the room to see the man sitting up in bed clearly confused, trying to figure out where he was.<p>

"Where am I?"

Skye moved forward, "I'm Skye and I'm like you, Inhuman."

"This isn't Attilan and Inhumans rarely leave Attilan, when did you leave?"

She just smiled, "my mother left but I don't know when or why. I was born here, on Earth and I've lived here all my life. You're within SHIELD Headquarters away from HYDRA and danger. HYDRA brainwashed you into collecting Inhumans for them to experiment on and use, one of the side effects of undoing the brainwashing is forgetting a lot of your past. Another agent lost five years worth so it's okay if you don't remember anything."

"Prove you're Inhuman, I need proof not just words." He eyed her and Skye turned to look at Simmons.

"Is there anything here besides the wall that isn't metal?"

The woman thought for a moment before shaking her head, "unfortunately not. I think a slight tremor should be okay. I'd have to deactivate the Neutralizer though."

"Don't worry about it." Skye waved her off, not wanting to give away where the Neutralizer was in the room. "We currently have a device that is subduing our abilities, we created it using the crystals from the Diviner so I'll have to show you later but I will, I promise."

"Why subdue the abilities?"

Simmons chuckled, "Skye can create earthquakes so it's best to subdue her abilities in the Infirmary so when she's injured or upset she doesn't harm anyone or anything."

* * *

><p>A knock on the door made them turn to see Ward, he held up his phone and Skye sighed knowing he'd just been assigned a mission. Skye turned back to the two, "excuse me a minute."<p>

"Of course." Simmons gave a smile before turning back to her patient, allowing Skye to move out into the hallway.

Skye looked up at Ward as he put the phone back in his pocket. "Where to?"

"Los Angeles, another 0-8-4 sighting so we have to go track it down." Ward pulled her close, down the hall slightly so they weren't being watched by anyone. "I'll text you when I get there. Anything you want in particular this time since Los Angeles is an old stomping ground?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck she nodded. "Seashell, one I can hear the ocean in."

"Just a seashell?"

"Just a seashell." She smiled and kissed him, deepening the kiss when he pulled her closer before air became necessary and she pulled back. "And you, back safe so we can finish planning our future."

Running the back of his hand against her cheek he kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as possible, you know how 0-8-4 retrievals go." He gave a quick smirk as she slapped his arm, laughing at the absurdity of his statement. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too. Don't get sunburned and try not to kidnap anyone, that went so smoothly the last two times you were in LA." She smiled as he kissed her temple and started down the hall.

* * *

><p>Heading back into the room, she found Simmons talking with Lincoln and speaking to him about his biology. The difference between him and everyone but the similarities between him and Skye. He looked up at Skye as Simmons moved to get a set of scrubs for the man so he didn't have to wear a gown.<p>

"I've been among humans for only a short time in comparison to living in Attilan but they are not what they are said to be. Despite being Inhuman you must surround yourself with friends, coworkers and lovers who are all human. Do they ever see you as abnormal, hate what you are?"

Skye shrugged, "just those who don't know me. You don't seem like you hate humanity, are you saying the others do?"

"With a strict breeding system to maintain society and good genetics, it's forbidden for an Inhuman to be involved with a human." He smiled at her, "one of the reasons I left, her name was Sarah and I met her during a scouting trip."

"Where is she?"

"Dead." He shook his head, "I thought she was fit for the mists but she turned to stone. She was not worthy, her genetic code didn't allow her to change." Looking down, Lincoln sighed. "She's what makes me believe that using the Diviner is not worth the cost. I'm trying to hunt them all down and destroy them, to prevent someone else from losing a loved one as I lost Sarah."

Skye sat on the bed, "I know the feeling, a good friend of mine died during my transformation. He destroyed the Diviner but one of the crystals impaled him and he turned to stone before my encased body. One minute he was there and when I woke up transformed, he was petrified. I still feel guilt about not sending him away."

"Was he your lover?"

"Trip? No, he was sweet on Simmons." Skye smiled as she thought about how much she loved watching Trip get sweet and cocky around the scientist just to make her smile. "You're safe here, my friends will help you with your abilities if you need the help. We have training rooms so we can train without harming anyone. If you help us, we'll help you locate and destroy all the Diviners. In fact that would be doing us a huge favor because we can't let HYDRA get ahold of them."

"They don't sound very pleasant." He stated as Simmons walked in the room with a set of black scrubs.

"HYDRA?" Simmons shook her head, "absolutely horrid people, I was undercover with them for a while and they were trying to find a way to create a mass extinction event."

Skye nodded, "they were so bad that Ward defected to us, that says something when one of their most loyal soldiers works for us now."

"Can you trust him?"

Simmons looked at Skye and sighed, "we don't trust Ward personally but we trust where he places his loyalty. For now that's all we can do."

"You trust him, it maybe just microscopic but you trust him." Skye shook her head as she stood up. "I need to go get Coulson, why don't you get changed because trust me I know what those gowns are like and they aren't comfortable."

"Who is Coulson?"

"My boss, he's the director of this whole thing and he'll want to speak to you." Skye smiled and left the room.

* * *

><p>Simmons handed Lincoln the scrubs, "here you are, I'll turn around so you have some privacy."<p>

"Doesn't really make sense when all the walls are glass." He stood with the scrubs, "besides, you're a physician so I doubt I have any anatomical features you haven't seen before." He smirked at her as he pulled the gown over his head, leaving himself completely exposed.

The good doctor turned around, "it's just improper."

"You can turn around now." She found him sitting on the bed dressed in the scrubs. "Thank you for freeing me. I don't remember being brainwashed but the last thing I do remember was a man, a German man telling me I'd comply to do what he wanted by bringing him more of my kind. I told him I wouldn't but that's all I remember."

"Of course, it's horrible what they're doing."

"Perhaps soon the Beacon will arrive and all false thoughts and those who follow falsely will be free. There's a legend in Attilan, most say it's a myth because of how the Beacon will come to be but a select few still believe the legend. The last Beacon, Rosalla, lived generations ago when humanity was still building Stonehenge and she gave us the legend before she died of someone who would free those from mental and physical imprisonment. Hopefully the Beacon will free humanity as well as Inhumans."

Simmons nodded, "that sounds amazing, tell me about the legend. Why would people want to say it's a myth when if it came true they'd be free?"

"Dr. Simmons…"

"Jemma please and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

He chuckled before sitting back on the bed. "The legend goes that from the brightest light and the darkness heart will come a beacon of truth. Since genetics play a role in our society, it came to be understood that the Beacon would emerge from those who had our legacy in them, the unexposed. Inhumans born of exposure aren't considered pure Inhuman, it's horrible because they are just like us just more humane."

"But what of the Beacon?"

"Right, well they say the Beacon of Truth will lead those mental and physically imprisoned. Those who follow falsely will be exposed to the truth and in a battle between those who wish to conquer and those who wish to save, the Beacon will shine it's brightest to turn conquering into saving." He smiled at her, "that's all there is, that's the legend."

Simmons nodded, "well I hope we find this Beacon of Truth so hopefully they can stop HYDRA. I learned a majority of their soldiers are former SHIELD, before they destroyed us from the inside out and I know only a few would want to follow HYDRA so they must be brainwashed."

"As Skye said, I shall help you as you help me. In the process we'll look for and find the Beacon to allow us to light the way."

* * *

><p>"I hear our patient has woken up." Coulson walked into the room with May and Skye. "Lincoln it's a pleasure to have you as yourself."<p>

Skye smirked, "he's much more personable now."

"And much more charming." Simmons blurted out and everyone looked at her. "I should check on Bobbi and the baby, excuse me."

"Did anyone else here that?" Skye raised her hand, "because we should really check her for brainwashing, Simmons never speaks like that!"

Lincoln turned his attention to Skye, "you believe she'd been brainwashed as well?"

"Do you understand what joking is?" Skye held her tablet to her chest. "Because if not you're gonna be eaten alive on this base."

"Am I to assume that's a metaphor or am I sitting in a base full of humans who have reverted back to their prehistoric methods of cannibalism?"

Skye snorted, "nice one there."

"Quake," Maya stuck her head into the room. "Need to give you the location coordinates in case we need you." She paused and moved inside, "so he's awake? Does he still hate humans?"

The hacker shook her head, "nope and I have something to tell you." She grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her into the hallway, seconds later a screech was heard.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR, SHE SAID THAT!"

Coulson met May's eyes and they both turned their attention to the newcomer, much more preferable than dealing with the grown women on the base who liked to gossip like teenagers. Between all the younger agents core to the team it was like popular girls and jocks all over again, the base becoming a high school that included prank wars, gossip about relationships and a pool of borderline hormonal raging stupidity.

* * *

><p>AN: So we're finding out more about our Inhuman friend.

Next...A HYDRA prisoner brings dark secrets into the light, all while Ward experiences a bout of jealousy.

Please read and review...


	14. Jealousy and the Sounds of Discourse

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>The sound of Skye laughing made Ward smile as he looked up from making his lunch, fully expecting to see his girlfriend laughing at something on her tablet as she walked in about to beg for something extremely unhealthy to eat. However he found Skye walking in with Lincoln, laughing as they talked and spoke in whispers. He watched as they sat at the table and bent over Skye's tablet, sharing whispers as they spoke.<p>

Setting his jaw he decided to ignore the two, knowing that assuming things with Skye was one way to make her rage-filled in less than a second. Deciding to get her attention he did the only thing he knew would. "Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "no but thanks."

"You sure? I have the stuff out for grilled cheese and tomato." He motioned slightly with his hand and she shook her head.

"Nope, thanks though." Instantly she turned back to the Inhuman beside her and spoke. "I was thinking about this."

The fact that Skye had turned down something she usually begged him to make for her meant she was absorbed in something else entirely. Putting the food up, he grabbed his plate and headed out of the kitchen without a single word to Skye.

"You know on second thought." She turned to look at him as he made it to the doorway. "Grilled cheese and tomato sounds great."

Setting his jaw he calmed himself before speaking. "I already put the food up, you'll have to fix it yourself." With that he walked off, not bothering to see her expression or hear her comment.

* * *

><p>During the middle of a basketball game with Hunter, Fitz and Mack, with Bobbi refereeing from the sidelines as she held her two month old son, the cargo bay's door opened and the quinjet flew in. It meant their ballgame had to end and they had to help May and Coulson, both of whom had been on an intel gathering mission.<p>

"Rematch tomorrow!" Hunter pointed at Ward and the man shook his head. "You cheated mate, the fact that you and Mack are on the same team and taller than both of us just gives you an unfair advantage."

"Unbelievable!" Mack shook his head and crossed his arms. "You're challenging someone based on height, full discrimination is that that is and all in front of your son. The boy is going to have some serious social issues if you don't stop being Mr. Macho in front of him."

"Hate to break up the lecture but," Coulson walked down the ramp and nodded to the inside. "Two captures, so Ward and Hunter…"

Both moved over and each took a man as May stood them up, both defiantly silent and head held high as the bags were removed from their heads. "Haven't said a word."

"I expect they listened to every word you said." Ward looked at both me. "Good HYDRA soldiers, doing what you can to get information even in enemy hands. However, I assure you that when you leave, if you even do, you won't be loyal to HYDRA anymore."

"Vault D and B." Coulson spoke as he looked at his tablet.

Hunter and Ward tightened their grip on the men they held and walked them out of the cargo bay and towards their new homes in the Vaults. Skye and Lincoln walked past them and both paused to see the men being taken away. Just as soon as they saw her, they paused in their steps and stared at Skye as if she was some miracle taking place.

"Captures I assume?"

Hunter nodded, "whom we're going to have some fun with." He punched the guy he held in the side. "Eyes on the ground, she isn't some bloody spectacle to look at. You stare anymore and I guarantee you that he'll slit your throat before you can talk so take my warning."

Both men continued to stare even as they were walked down the hall, their heads turning over their shoulders. It was if they couldn't look away from her. Ward and Hunter were forced to hold their heads in place to prevent the men from looking down the hall at Skye.

"Well that was weird." Skye shook her head and continued on. "So I think that…" The conversation with Lincoln continued down the hall in the opposite direction of the men and prisoners.

* * *

><p>Two days of silence from the prisoners, not responding to anything given to them from bribes of better treatment to the physical torture that May seemed to be able to inflict with very little effort. Ward was told to stay far from them, he contained his urge to harm by a thin thread at times so everyone deemed it better he stay away.<p>

During the entire time Ward seemed to be silent and on edge but no one could figure out why. Skye tried to talk to him but he politely requested time to himself and she left him alone. Maya even attempted but was physically pushed out of his bunk much to the surprise of everyone. Coulson had basically grounded the two specialists, stating that until both were functioning normally they wouldn't be going into the field. Basically it meant that until Ward had his attitude back to normal and could properly communicate with society, he was stuck. It was a far cry from nearly two years before when they accepted missions in exchange for pay, shelter and food without attachments. Yet since Skye had woken up, they'd become a part of SHIELD, a part of the team that was family.

Of course, it didn't take long for everyone to realize what the hell was going on with the specialist and most would see it as a step forwards despite its hilarity. No one expected to find out that what had Grant Ward on edge was jealously, much less that he was capable of it given his closed off personality.

Skye stood in the hallway outside her quarters talking with Lincoln, he'd become a good friend in the short time and despite his attempts at making a move on her, Skye had shut him down politely citing she was with someone. He'd only smiled and tried to guess who it was before the game turned into an even playing field with Skye telling him all about Simmons. The man seemed awestruck with the scientist.

"Thanks, that training session was great." Skye smirked, "we make a good team."

"That we do." Lincoln smiled and patted her arm. "Sleep well Skye."

* * *

><p>He left and Skye when into her room, shutting the door behind her and started getting things ready to take a hot shower after an hour long training session centered on her abilities. Hands were on her before she realized it and her back met the bathroom door with Ward looking down at her, his hands possessively holding her in place. It had to be the first time she could ever recall him not being gentle with her, even when he was HYDRA.<p>

"Grant, what…" she was cut off by him crashing his lips to hers.

He deepened the kiss and picked her up, moving across the room to the bed. Skye pulled away as she hit the mattress, him leaning over her with a hungry look in his eyes. "You're mine." He said it sternly, meaning it without budging and it sounded like he was making a claim.

"No, you don't own me." She made it clear in her statement but when his mouth hit her throat, his beard tickling her skin she groaned and allowed her head to fall back. "Wait, Neutralizer…"

"Doesn't matter!" He crawled over her and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up.

* * *

><p>Bobbi sat at the kitchen table with Charlie in her arms asleep, Hunter making sandwiches for the both of them and Lincoln talking to May about the recent ability exercises he'd been undergoing with Skye. Slight tremors shook the ground and everyone seemed to pause, Hunter putting his hands out as if he could magically make them stop. Coulson appeared in the doorway with Simmons as the tremors grew in strength, bordering on a small earthquake.<p>

"Where's Skye?"

Lincoln stood as did May and Bobbi, the assassin holding her son close in her arms. "I left her at her room, we'd just finished training."

"Don't go down Hall D." Mack entered the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of tequila from a high shelf along with a shot glass. "Trust me, you will regret it with your life and then probably after." He downed the shot and took another. "Seems like we solved the biggest problem to date."

Maya groaned as she entered the kitchen and grabbed the bottle from Mack. "I thought I could handle anything. Murdering, massacres, even HYDRA creeps checking me out but I swear all of that is normal compared to what I just heard."

"You heard it too?" Mack looked at her, "I'm getting drunk tonight."

"I'll join you." She shivered slightly dramatically, "sounds like two animals going at it and the earthquake just confirms it."

"Bloody hell!" Hunter's mouth dropped open. "You mean they're…" he pointed at the wall that was one of many before getting to Hall D."

"Yep!" Maya nodded and shrugged, "I guess he's over his jealously because they sure aren't fighting. I know what their fighting sounds like and it isn't that."

Coulson put up his hands, "everyone stop talking in code, what exactly are you all talking about."

May rolled her eyes and walked past him, "Ward and Skye are having sex."

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" He practically screeched and looked horrified. "I mean it's bad enough Hunter and Bobbi have defiled every vehicle but Lola, which is a saving grace. I don't need to know that Ward and Skye are about to do the same thing!"

Hunter put up a hand, "just in our defense, the vehicles are soundproofed unlike the bunks and she's a screamer."

"Hunter shut up!" It came from mostly everyone, Bobbi's included a glare that would have him dead if her glares could kill.

Mack raised his hand, "I say we all get drunk and forget about it!"

Various agreements could be heard but May excused herself, stating she had to attempt another interrogation. She invited Bobbi, the assassin taking time only to put her son in the crib that was in the lab, where Fitz was working.

"So Ward was jealous?" Bobbi asked as they neared Vault D.

"It wasn't hard to figure out." May stated bluntly. "Skye has been working with Lincoln for the last few weeks to master her abilities. Ward is used to her constant attention and like any man, when the woman they're dating is in the company of another man…"

Bobbi nodded, "the jealous green giant comes out. It's more the other way around with Hunter and I but I understand. He doesn't call me a demonic hell beast for nothing."

* * *

><p>Skye found herself laying on her floor surrounded by her comforter and Ward beside her, equally trying to catch his breath. Turning over she looked down at him as she allowed herself to rest against his chest. She felt his hand glide through her damp hair and down her sweat layered back.<p>

"Okay so next time Neutralizer because I felt the earthquake and I know you did to." She rested her chin on her arms and smiled. "Other than that, I think the fact we created our own earthquake was pretty awesome. I understand why they call you a specialist now because the things you do with your hands…" she shook her head as she watched him take in her bunk. The wreck they'd caused by getting to know one another on almost every flat surface.

After some silence he spoke, "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Skye snorted, "babe, there is a whole new reason I'm going to call you Turbo now."

He pushed her back slightly and leaned over her, gently kissing her head. "I was out of control, I let my jealousy build till it erupted and I was forceful with you. I swore I'd never hurt you…"

Placing a hand on his cheek she shook her head. "Grant you didn't hurt me, you were forceful but I promise you it made it a bit more fun. You should have told me you were jealous." Her eyes narrowed. "Wait, why were you jealous?"

"You've been spending most of your time in Vault A with Lincoln and despite knowing nothing was going on…" he sighed and took her hand, kissing her palm. "I'm sorry."

She started laughing and shook her head, pushing him back till he sat up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I should have made time for you but learning about my abilities became so cool that I forgot about a lot of things. I shouldn't have forgotten about you so I'm sorry." Running one hand down his chest till it rested over his heart she smiled. "But you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours and you're mine and Lincoln is infatuated with Simmons, most of the time when we aren't training or talking about training he's asking me about her."

"He's infatuated with Simmons?" Ward looked skeptical, "how is she taking it?"

"Blushing, asking me about him and making comments like 'and much more charming' or 'he is perfectly symmetrical, I wonder how far the symmetry goes' and trust me," she waved a hand in the air. "That's not the worst of it so needless to say, she likes him."

That got a smirk from the specialist, he leaned in and kissed her. "Let them come together, don't go playing matchmaker." Brushing her growing bangs back, Ward cupped her cheek gently. "Better they be themselves than let masks and history pave their way."

"Speaking from experience?"

The nod was soft, barely discernible if she'd hadn't been looking at him. "The difference between then and now is that I let myself get to know the real Skye, not the one I thought you were. I was infatuated with a stubborn girl but I fell in love with a lethal woman."

"Same here, except opposite sex." She chuckled and leaned back till he guided her to the comforter. "I'm thinking that shower I was going to take earlier sounds wonderful right now."

"I'll join you." Ward stood and gently picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom despite her protests.

* * *

><p>Coulson sat in his office and watched the monitors that held footage from the Vaults. The door opened and he found May, in her hands was a bottle of bourbon and a tablet. She put the bourbon on his desk and sat down across from him, removing pens from one cup and poured before pushing it to him.<p>

"You're going to want that when I get done telling you what I just found out."

"Don't tell me Ward is actually a traitor."

She shook her head, "yes but not the Ward we know. HYDRA got ahold of Thomas Ward, Ward's younger brother and guess what," she put the tablet on his desk and Coulson picked it up.

He looked between the tablet and her several times. "You're sure?"

"Simmons even tested his DNA," she pushed the mug of bourbon forwards. "Thomas Ward, currently brainwashed by HYDRA to cooperate, is sitting in Vault D. He has no idea his brother is alive, believes both are dead because that's what he has been told and despite showing him Ward's picture he believes we're lying and trying to convert him to our side. His words not mine."

Coulson grabbed the mug and took a drink, "I assume Simmons is starting the process?"

"She's prepping and will start in the morning. I figure I'll let Ward be blissfully unaware till morning, technically he's earned it despite the manner he went about everything."

"I don't want to discuss it." With that Coulson downed the rest of the alcohol. "I don't want to know anything, just tell them to be discreet and use the damn Neutralizer next time!"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so THAT happened! Thomas Ward showing up as HYDRA and apparently everyone on base is now scarred by what Skye and Ward did. However the upside is that Ward isn't jealous anymore but given what's coming he maybe a little edgy.

Next...Stay tuned if you want to know.

Please read and review...


	15. Brother's Keeper

Awakening the Heart

Spoilers: All of Season 1 and 2 (up to the mid-season finale)

Disclaimer: I own nothing really...

* * *

><p>Skye woke to her alarm and opened her eyes to find Ward no longer beside her. Bandit was laying between her and the wall, the dog lifted her head when her mistress sat up. Moving herself from bed, Skye headed to her dresser to grab sweats to pull on due to only wearing on of Ward's shirts.<p>

"Come on Bandit." She patted her leg and headed out of the room, Bandit following her.

Heading into the central area that held the kitchen, infirmary and common area, Skye found Ward in the kitchen making coffee. Sitting on the stools she waited and when he turned she gave a small smile but he didn't return it. After letting it steep, he placed a cup of coffee before her.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me, at least not in the traditional sense. I woke to any empty bed, you weren't there and I sensed it." She took a sip of coffee, "it's been two weeks, has he broken yet?"

Ward nodded, "Simmons called me in this morning, he's finally sleeping. Breaking the brainwashing takes a toll out of the patient, she said he'd rest for a while then wake up. Unfortunately Coulson has me on a retrieval and I leave at noon so I won't be here when Thomas wakes up."

Reaching out a hand she placed it on Ward's arm. "Do you trust me with your brother?"

"It's not that I don't trust you." He moved around till he stood beside her, Skye turned to look up at him. "It's that when I last saw him, Christian was still tormenting him and I don't know the outcome of all that. Right now, I don't trust him with you." Cupping her face, Ward leaned down to kiss her forehead. "You're all that matters to me and if the choice came between you both, I'd choose you."

"Trust me." Skye took his hands and held them, "trust me with your brother, if he begins to threaten me or anyone else I'll place him back in his cell."

"Okay." He dropped his hands and used a finger under her chin to tip her head back. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"No promises." She smirked and accepted his kiss.

Ward pulled her close into a hug and kissed her crown. "I love you."

"Love you too Turbo." She looked up at him, "now focus on your mission and let me worry about things here."

* * *

><p>After the quinjet left, Skye headed towards the infirmary to find Simmons talking to Thomas. Skye leaned in the doorway to let herself look over Ward's brother, he looked like his brother with the same jaw and cheek bones. Instead of brown eyes, his eyes were blue and he looked exhausted.<p>

"Oh Skye…" Simmons looked up to see her. "Did Ward get off?"

Skye moved into the room, "yeah he'll be back after the retrieval but until then I'm in charge of any decisions that need to be made. What's the prognosis?"

"Five years loss per usual in non-Inhuman subjects." Simmons smiled at Thomas, "this is Skye and she'll sit with you until your brother gets back."

Thomas looked at Skye, "does my brother torture you as well? He's dangerous, he harms whoever is near him."

"You're confusing Christian and Grant." Skye neared the bed and stared down the man. "Grant wouldn't harm anyone he cares about, Christian is the one who would harm those closest to him."

"My brother has told you lies. Christian had to stop him from harming me, he once stabbed me with a screwdriver repeatedly without a reason." Thomas looked at Simmons. "I will kill him when I get out of here, to protect you all."

Skye left the room and Simmons sighed, "you shouldn't say things like that around Skye. She and your brother love each other deeply."

"Grant would never get someone like her, not without force. He's lying to you all, making you believe what he wants you to believe." Thomas grabbed Simmons' wrist. "He's abusive and would harm her, she isn't safe and neither am I."

"You should rest." Simmons pulled her wrist away.

* * *

><p>The next day Skye sat with her computer when someone sat down across from her, she looked up from the couch to find Thomas Ward. He had the monitoring bracelet around his wrist and a cup of coffee in hand. He watched her for a moment before his gaze dropped to her hand.<p>

"You're my brother's wife."

Skye looked up at him, "might as well be." Shutting her laptop she eyed him, "what you believe and what is the truth are two different things. Grant has his moments, the ones that make him a danger to others but the real monster was Christian. You forget that Christian was the one left to torture you after Grant was put in juvenile hall. Do you even care that some madman convinced your brother to join him, harmed him as much as Christian did?"

"What he tells you are lies."

"No, what you believe are the lies." Skye stood and collected her laptop.

Thomas rose and looked her in the eyes. "One day he will harm you, apologize like our parents did and then do it all over again. You only see what you want to see but I know the look in my brother's eyes. All he is, despite what you see, is a psychopath and he cares for no one and nothing."

Skye nodded, "well you don't know your brother and yeah, maybe no else one is safe on this base but he'd never even think to harm me. I assure you that you threaten or lay a hand on me and he will destroy you where you stand." She walked away and headed towards her bunk.

* * *

><p>Thomas sat watching Hunter and Mack play basketball when the quinjet landed. Skye moved off the boxes she sat on and headed towards the lowering ramp. Maya walked off and slapped her hand, smiling as she held up a box.<p>

"Got it."

"Any damages?"

Maya shrugged, "none, if you don't count Ward's ego. He got kicked below the belt and I had to finish the guy off."

"Remind me to get a replay of that off the cams."

"Oh you should because it was priceless." Maya chuckled and looked over at Thomas. "That's the brother?"

Skye nodded, "yeah and thinks Ward is the tormentor instead of Christian. It's going to take intense therapy to mop up the mess in his brain."

Thomas stood and walked over towards them as Ward stepped off the ramp, moving to Skye instantly. The hacker smiled and let him wrap her in his arms, kissing her gently.

"I missed you." Ward looked down at her with adoration, the smile on his face made Thomas stop in his tracks.

"Oh, well I heard you finally got your ego taken down a few notches." She smirked and looped her arms around his neck. "So, what did you bring me this time?"

Ward reached into his pocket and withdrew a small velvet bag. "The Dubai souk is the best place to shop so I found this for you."

Skye opened the bag to find a set of silver bangles. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Anything for you." He leaned down and kissed her before looking up to see Thomas.

* * *

><p>Skye patted his chest and pushed him forward slightly. Thomas stood where he was and looked up at his brother as he neared him. "Are you going to pretend to welcome me in front of these people before torturing me behind closed doors."<p>

"No, Thomas I wouldn't hurt you."

"Like you didn't hurt me for years? You threw me down a well, drove a screwdriver into me over and over and tortured me till I couldn't breathe at times."

Ward shook his head, "no Christian did those things or he made me do them. I would never hurt you, you're my brother."

"Your fancy lies may convince her that you really care or that these people can trust you but I know who you really are. I know that when they piss you off, you'll harm them without a second thought. You convince her that you love her and would never hurt her but I know you Grant, I know behind the bedroom door you slap her around and then apologize before doing it all over again. How long before you kill her? Would you even care if someone else did?"

The expression on Ward's face grew angered and Skye immediately moved over to him. "Grant no, he's your brother." She turned his face to her, "promise me you won't hurt him. Promise me."

"I promise." He pulled her to him and kissed her head before leaving the cargo bag.

"You're lucky I made him promise me not to hurt you." Skye looked at Thomas, "he never breaks a promise he makes to me." She pointed at finger at him. "You need to learn quickly that what Christian forced your brother to do to you and what Christian did to him, it haunts him and yes he has anger problems but he'd never lay a hand on any of us."

"Yet he wants to kill me."

Maya snorted, "any threat to Skye is worth getting the crap beat out of you. If you lay a hand on her, he'll slit your throat. She's the only person in the world he cares about and you'll do well not to piss either of them off." She shrugged and looked at Skye, "we don't call her Quake for nothing."

* * *

><p>AN: Not only did HYDRA do a number on Thomas but so did Christian.

Next...wait and see

Please read and review.

Note: if you haven't already, check out my fic Academy Reunion. It deals with Skye and Ward meeting again after ten years.


End file.
